A Little Perfect Word
by wynnie the pooh
Summary: A collection of short one shots based on random words from a random word generator.
1. Breaking

**So, yes, it seems to be a common occurrence, the little oneshots based on random word generators, but I thought I'd have my crack at it, because it can keep me writing cute little 500-wordish things for ages! :D I hope you all enjoy this little spurt of imagination! A new one will be up soon! One a day if I can get them done (unlikely, but I'd like to try! That's my plan!) See you all at the end, and HAVE FUN! :D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Breaking<strong>_

There is a point a person reaches were suddenly things stop making sense, lines blur, warm words of comfort turn harsh and unforgiving and rationality goes out the window.

Kurt knew this of course, and even as the knowledge rang through his mind, he still felt the blood boil in his veins, unable to cool or let off steam. But he had full reason - or at least as much reason as was possible in this state - to be mad. Because Blaine had told him he was too bogged down with homework _again, _and he would be unable to make it to Lima on the weekend.

'Bogged down my arse!' Kurt growled to himself, kicking out at the bedpost and stubbing his toe harshly. The skin ached and he concluded that connections between his feet and hard places were not recommended when he wasn't wearing shoes.

'Are you okay, Kurt?' his father called from downstairs and he nodded before realizing he wouldn't hear him.

'Yeah,' he said. 'I'm okay.' But the nail of his big toe was bent at an odd angle and he hissed in pain as he hopped to the bed, sitting down. 'This is all your fault, Blaine Anderson!' he breathed angrily. He crossed his sore foot over the other leg, prodding the red skin gingerly. It stung.

'Fruitcake!' he swore. 'I swear if I just broke my toe over you, this will not be worth it!'

There was a rustle of material and the slightest creak of a door that Kurt did not notice and suddenly hands trapped his shoulders, pulling him into a backward hug.

'Do you mean to say you'd break up with me?'

Kurt tried to growl in anger, but the boil of his blood seemed to fade almost immediately, the pain in his toe reverting to a dull throb. Breaking point seemed a long way away now.

'I was considering it.' He turned so that Blaine was facing him, each cross-legged on the bed. 'I thought you were supposed to be studying.'

'I was,' Blaine agreed. 'But it was French and you know how much I suck at that without your brilliant tuition.' He grinned warmly and gestured to the bulging bag of textbooks beside the door. 'So I brought my study to you. May as well enjoy the torture, eh?'

Kurt leaned forward, brushing his lips lightly along Blaine's. 'Well, as you can see, I was being rather unproductive here too, so I'm glad.' He kissed him properly, full on the mouth, and smiled as Blaine reciprocated, letting one hand crawl over his knee and up his thigh, pausing at his hip.

'I must say,' he murmured against Kurt's lips, 'this is much better than studying.'

Kurt only moaned in agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>So yes, tiny and short but I hope kind of fluffy (sickly fluffy) and I know this is the kind of stuff I adore, so I hope you liked it!<strong>

**xxx Wynnie**


	2. Struggle

**So, I'm kinda feeling like shit (emotionally right now, because I'm going to an open day with my friend but I totally forgot the open day _I _was planning on going to and normally I'm a very well behaved student, get good grades, spend all my time studying but recently I've just been... not, and I feel kinda guilty about it), but this popped out last night before all the guilt hit home, and I told you I'd do a chapter a day, so I'll post this! Hopefully I'll get another chapter done tomorrow, otherwise expect more monday! Also, this kinda sucks, but oh well! I still hope you kinda enjoy it anyway!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Struggle<strong>_

Sometimes it's hard to get to sleep at night. Blaine tosses and turns, but his mind keeps reeling, keeps imagining every plane and perfect line of his boyfriends face, and somehow its three and the morning and he's still lying there.

The worst part about it is since he's transferred to McKinley, he's been staying with the Hummel-Hudson's during school nights. And Kurt is right down the hall.

Sometimes, he has an incredible urge to sneak out of the spare bedroom and into Kurt's and just sit there and watch him. It's not like he wants to _do _anything, he just wants to be there, experiencing him, taking in every part of him.

Blaine rolls over, pulling the duvet over his shoulder and burying his face in the pillow. His phone is sitting on the bedside table and suddenly it buzzes, lighting up. His hand reaches for it without hesitation and without the slow movements of sleep.

_**Kurt: **_**are you still awake? thinking about you xx**

Blaine types out a quick reply, still on his side and using just one hand.

**course. what do you expect of me? i'm not lazy :P p.s i'm thinking about you too xx**

It seems a bit flirty, especially when his mind is glazed over with thoughts of Kurt, but its default text position, and he lets it pass. Perhaps he'll make the next one more romantic.

_**Kurt: **_**i wish we didn't have to do this in secret. i think dad went to bed. wanna come in here?**

And there it was. A straight out invitation. Kurt was giving Blaine permission to walk into his room, that they could talk and - in Blaine's case - fawn over the other in private without the hawk-like eyes of Burt Hummel.

**would it be wrong for me to say "i'm on my way?"**

Blaine slips the phone into the pocket of the tracksuit pants he is wearing and stands up, carefully not to thump his feet too loudly against the carpet. He pads into the corridor and he shivers only slightly at the cool air.

'Kurt?' he whispers as he opens the door and his eyes fall on his boyfriend's slim body, curled against the headboard of his bed.

'Hey, you,' he says, smiling. His phone is on his lap, still open to the text message and he closes it quickly, pressing it onto the bedside table and shuffling over slightly so Blaine can sit beside him.

The shorter boy does so, letting one tanned foot rest beside Kurt's pale one. In the light of the moon through the window, they look black and white.

'Are you up every night?' Blaine asks softly, holding out his hand for Kurt to take. Their fingers link together and he lets his head rest lightly on his shoulder as the boy replies.

'Most nights. Every night you're here.' Kurt squeezes Blaine's hand. 'I wonder what you're thinking, whether you're thinking about me. Whether you're thinking what I'm thinking and then I get caught in some kind of looping paradox like when you watch yourself on camera watching yourself on camera.' The younger boy is rambling, and Blaine grins.

'I think the same things.'

'Really?'

'Yeah. All the time.'

Kurt leans forward and Blaine raises his head, watching as Kurt watches him, evaluating him. 'I've always wanted to do this. Invite you in here, I mean.' He smiles slightly. 'And then I wonder what dad would say. But today I thought, stuff that. I'm saying goodnight to my boyfriend properly.'

'Properly?'

'Yeah, properly.' And he leans towards him, one hand sliding down towards Blaine's hip, the other capturing his jaw and running smooth fingers along the small layer of stubble there. Their lips press together, and Blaine shivers, because there is so much of his bare skin, and so much of Kurt's, and they are so close together.

And then suddenly the taller boy pulls back, resting their foreheads gently together. 'That's what I call a proper goodnight.'

'Do you want me to leave now? I don't know if I can do that.'

But Kurt is already shaking his head. 'Stay with me. Just for one night, stay with me.'

And Blaine smiles because he really really wants to. And like that, Kurt has decided and he lifts the covers over them, pulling him down so their heads rest side by side on the the pillow. He buries his face in Blaine's shoulder and presses one hand against his chest.

'I love you,' Blaine breathes, and he can hear each beat of Kurt's heart as if its an answer to his words.

There was no sign of Burt when they awoke, nor Finn or Carole. The adults had already left for work and Finn had left a hastily scribbled note saying he was off to see Rachel. But there was a text message on Kurt's phone which made him seriously think he had gotten off lightly.

_**Dad: **_**make sure you two don't sleep in too long, okay? there's pancakes in the fridge. and tell blaine he's lucky.**

* * *

><p><strong>So yes, pretty corny fluff! Let me know whether you liked it or not; reviews always make my day! :D<strong>


	3. Weakness

**So yep. This sucks. I know this as a fact, but I promised I'd aim to get a little shotty a day, so I had to post it in its horrible state. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! :P Also, this is a little bit of a switcheroo, situation and major personality factors wise. I hope it makes sense. Blaine is the one who's desperately in love with Kurt, and Kurt doesn't seem to realise.. Kay? Hopefully it works! :D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Weakness<strong>_

Blaine Anderson had a weakness, but be damned if he was going to let anyone know about it.

No, it wasn't chocolate chip ice cream, or ties with canaries on them. Nor was it Fridays at midnight, or the smell of lavender.

It was Kurt Hummel, and _damn _was he hard to resist. It didn't help that he didn't know Blaine liked him. At all. Or at least as far as Blaine could tell when the pale-skinned boy acted like this.

'Hurry up, Blaine!' he called from the bottom of the stairs, repositioning his bag on his shoulder. His light brown hair was expertly styled, spiking up slightly at the front and his tie hung from his neck as if he hadn't been bothered to secure it properly, but Blaine was sure he'd probably spent an hour in front of the mirror to get it to hang just so.

'I'm coming!' He finished tying the shoelace which had taken his attention for the last thirty seconds and stood up, taking the stairs two at a time. 'To French!' he said. 'Where confounded verbs go to play!'

Kurt shook his head in exasperation, but didn't comment. Instead he ran his eyes once over Blaine's perfectly put together uniform and slicked back hair. 'My friend, the uniform poster boy.'

The shorter boy blushed, trying to hide the shiver that ran up his spine as Kurt's eyes raked him. He hated the impact Kurt had on him, the way his mind and body reacted. It was like every dapper thought left his body and all that remained was _Kurt._

'My well-dressed prince?' Kurt held out his hand for Blaine to take and their fingers slid together comfortably and easily. This is what Blaine hated: the way Kurt was so casual about their relationship, as if hand holding was just a friendship thing, not an action reminiscent of so much more.

'Kurt, I have something I need to-'

'No, Blaine,' the taller boy said and part of Blaine was thankful for the interruption. 'Just let me talk, okay? I'm thinking about skipping French.'

'Skip-?' Kurt didn't skip classes, and he especially did not skip French.

'Yes. I have something I need to tell you and French is the only session where I know the junior commons is empty.'

'Empty?' Blaine echoed meekly, but it was quiet enough that Kurt didn't hear him.

The halls passed them by and instead of the familiar path to French, Kurt pulled Blaine down a side corridor, where the walls were covered in portraits and photos of benefactors to the academy.

'What do you need to-?'

'You'll see.'

And then they were in the Junior commons. The fire was blazing in the hearth and the antique couches that were usually filled with students doing last minute study were empty. Kurt sure had picked the right session.

'Sit,' he said, pushing Blaine backwards onto the sofa and collapsing beside him.

'So what are we-'

'Sh.' Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand, holding it on his lap and squeezing the nails as if they were a lifeline. It seemed so out of place, so out of character for Kurt, but Blaine could feel his heart rate rising, the shiver of anticipation he got whenever his skin came in contact with Kurt's. 'Just let me talk okay?' Kurt said. 'I need to get this off my chest before it eats away at me anymore.'

'Eats away-?'

'You know I really care about you, don't you Blaine? And I don't want to see you hurt?'

Blaine nodded and Kurt continued.

'And I know that you don't want to see me hurt too, and that's why our friendship works.' He paused, gnawing his lip gently. 'But recently, I've come to realise, our friendship isn't really what I want.'

Blaine's jaw threatened to drop and his heart was trying to be in his throat and his stomach at the same time. Where was Kurt going with this? Was he going where Blaine _wanted _him to be going?'

'And then I realised I'd never actually asked you what you felt about our friendship. I'd just assumed it was what you wanted. But then Jeff was talking to me about how you were having worries about a guy and he kind of let slip that-' Kurt winced apologetically and Blaine considered how many ways there were to kill Jeff without leaving evidence...

'And Blaine...' Kurt squeezed his hand again. 'I want that.'

'What?'

'I want... more... than friendship with you.'

Blaine's heart was beating erratically and he pulled his hand away slightly, pressing it into his lap in a desperate attempt to stop himself from pulling Kurt to him in a way that was sure to be embarrassing, especially if he'd just imagined the past ten minutes.

'Please tell me I'm not dreaming.'

'You're not dreaming, Blaine.'

'No, I'm pretty sure I must be dreaming, because Kurt Hummel does not tell me, Blaine Anderson, that he wants more than just a friendship with me. That doesn't happen.'

Kurt reached out a hand, pressing it against Blaine's cheek. The weight sure seemed real. 'I promise you, you're not dreaming. I've been thinking about this for weeks. The only reason for me to be "just friends" with you is to protect either one of us, but I can't be bothered being protective anymore. I can't be bothered looking after myself, or you. I just- I just-'

And there was no hesitation then. Kurt's hands pulled Blaine closer to him and their lips were suddenly pressed together.

That was the moment in which Blaine knew he was not dreaming.


	4. Supermarket

**So, here's the next chapter! This one's a bit of a domestic future fic, which is where the random word led me :D Hopefully after the really tragic prompts of the last three chapters, this one won't be too bad! :D See you at the end!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Supermarket<strong>_

The automatic door slid open and Kurt Hummel-Anderson stepped through, dragging the trolley behind him. The little girl sitting in the carry seat squealed with delight and reached for the door but they were already out of reach.

'Come on, honey, don't play with the doors. Dad'll be here in a minute.' The girl settled back into her chair with a slight pout, watching Kurt with her dark pensive eyes.

'Kurt.' The voice at the door was breathless, as was the man standing there, breathing heavily as he held out the eco-bags they'd left behind in the car. Kurt took them and placed it in the trolley beneath their daughter. Blaine took control of the cart, wheeling it through the entrance to the supermarket.

'Daddy?' the little girl asked, spinning in her seat to face Blaine.

'Yeah, Charlie?'

'How come we donts come to the dupermarket very often?'

'Supermarket,' Kurt corrected, butting in from where he was pulling a box of cereal from a top shelf. 'And because normally we buy our groceries on the computer and get them delivered by the delivery man. Except your dad can't find his credit card, so we had to risk coming down here even though if either one of your daddys get seen they'll probably be mobbed alive by a group of die-hard broadway fans.'

'What's a die-card broad fan?'

'Never mind, honey.'

Blaine pushed the trolley as Kurt passed things into it. Neither of them noticed the little girl between them who repeatedly snuck anything with fancy packaging into the cart.

'Daddy can I have one of-' she asked after a short while and Kurt turned, staring for the first time at the small pile of brightly coloured goods beneath her seat.

'Charleston Freida Elizabeth Sofia Hummel-Anderson! What have you been doing?'

The little girl grinned, holding out a box of iced cakes. 'I'm shopping like daddy!' And she dropped the box ceremoniously into the trolley.

'No,' Kurt said, the slightest hint of anger fighting through. 'No, Charleston. You do _not _put things into the trolley that daddy does not approve, okay? What is this anyway?' He held up a box of tampons for Blaine to inspect.

'Well, if we buy them, at least we'll be prepared!' the shorter man grinned.

'Yeah, at least ten years in advance!' Kurt grabbed the box and pushed it back against the shelf, not caring that they were now in the confectionary aisle and nowhere near where the tampons should go.

But Charleston was not having any of it.

'Daddy! I wanted them! They're pwetty!'

'No, honey. We are not buying you tampons. I've done that once for Rachel, and I am never doing that again.' He reached back into the trolley, quickly pulling out the rather large stash of goods their daughter had collected. He was shoving them haphazardly onto a half empty shelf when Blaine grabbed his hand.

'Kurt, honey. We need the tomato paste. I don't think the pizza will quite work without it.' Blaine's tone was gently and Kurt leaned against him, letting out a sigh.

'God, I'm a wreck.'

'No,' Blaine said. 'You're not. You're a dad.' His arms circled Kurt's waist, pressing him close and he kissed gently against his neck. 'You have a brilliant career and still manage to look after me and Charlie. I'd never cope without you.'

Kurt smiled a wan smile. 'I'd never cope without you, either.' He snorted. 'Clearly.' He turned so he was facing Blaine and pressed a small kiss to his lips. 'Promise me one thing though.'

Blaine nodded.

'When she has her first period, you are buying any and all sanitary equipment.'

And the dark haired man only smiled, pressing their lips together once again.

Lost in their kiss, neither noticed the tiny hand that snaked out to grab the bright packet of tampons from the shelf and place it back in the trolley behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so their kids name is Charleston Freida Elizabeth Sofia Hummel-Anderson. Long name, I know, but it felt right to me in that I wanted to call her Charleston when I saw the name on a baby site and fell in love with it a little bit. And then I spotted Freida and a similar thing happened. But then I also wanted to include sentimentalityness, so her other middles names are Elizabeth, after what I take to be Kurt's mum, and Sofia after who I imagine is Blaine's mum. Because Darren (and Blaine by assosciation) has a Philipino mum, and I didn't want to use the same name (Darren's mum's name is Cerina) but I wanted something with that kind of feel so Sofia it became! :D And so that definitely made my day figuring that all out! :D <strong>

**In short, I hope you enjoyed this little chapter! Please let me know what you think, good or bad! Constructive criticism is very very welcome! Charlie was so fun to write! Even though she is small and has few lines :P Plus, parenty!Kurt is also very fun! I totally imagine him as the serious parent and Blaine is the fun parent :P**

**I love you all!**

**xxx Wynnie**


	5. Sat

**Okay, so here's another little future-ficcy parental!klaine. because thats what inspired me today! :D This also has Charleston (see previous chapter) but she is now approximately 6-8 rather than 2-3. So I hope you enjoy it! :D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sat<strong>_

'The black cat sat on the mat.' Kurt turned the page of the book, motioning to the words as he read then. The little girl beside him yawned, but her eyes followed his pointing finger wearily, absorbing the words.

Her dark hair was braided loosely down her back, tumbling over the painters overalls she had selected that morning with Kurt's permission.

'Can we stop now, dad?' she asked, leaning lazily against his thigh. 'I'm sick of the black cat. Can't we read a fairy tale or something?'

'Mrs Graham said that for every reader, I read it, and then you read it. And she sent this home with you. We have to read it.'

Charleston sighed. 'But the black cat is _boring! _I read it last year with Miss Angelson.'

Kurt bit his lip, evaluating his daughter. 'Okay, fine. Read it all to me quickly and then we can read a fairy tale.'

The smile that lit up her face was infectious and Kurt grinned back passing her the irritating reader and pushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear. She devoured the words whole and the book was complete within five minutes.

'So can we read a fairy tale now?'

'Who'se reading fairy tales?' a voice asked and Kurt turned to see Blaine in the doorway. His jeans hung from his hips and his dark unruly hair was falling messily around his ears.

'Us,' Charleston said happily, as she swung her feet. 'I want to read Cinderella.'

Blaine smiled, walking into the room and settling himself on Kurt's other side. His mind snaked out to thread their fingers together.

'Cinderella's overrated,' he said after a pause.

'But it's a love story, dad!'

'Personally, my favourite love story is When Harry Met Sally.' The two adults shared a knowing look that Charlie could not interpret.

'Only when I get to be Meg Ryan,' Kurt murmured softly.

'You always get to be Meg Ryan.'

* * *

><p><strong>AND ANOTHER SAPPY ENDING! :D oh, and its very very tiny, but hopefully tomorrows will be longer as this was originally supposed to me tomorrows because i was going to write a different one so i didn't have two parental!klaine's in a row, but it didn't end up happening, so it's already half written so I can get it to be a bit longer hopefully :D<strong>


	6. Industry

**So, yeah this is the next one! :P Another short one, but it had to be done (my random word generator said so) so here it is! :D I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Industry<span>_**

The music industry is a hard place to be. And a hard place to get into. Especially when you're only a year out of college, living in a small apartment in SoHo with your boyfriend and yeah, did I mention, _you're gay._

Sure, it always seemed nowadays that the big celebrities were batting for "the other team", but there was still a hesitance in the minds of the industry bigwigs, who somehow seemed to be the only people in New York who still held a prejudice against gays.

So when you spent day after day, searching for a role that would have you, or a role that would get you _somewhere _in life, there was sure to be a moment when you cracked.

It was even worse when there were two of you in the house.

'God, Blaine,' Kurt said, leaning his head against the back of the sofa and closing his eyes. 'Please don't tell me that was another producer. I don't think I can stand another polite let down.'

Blaine bit his lip and didn't reply and Kurt groaned.

'You told me not to tell you,' the shorter man said softly.

'That doesn't mean I didn't want to know!' He balled his hands into fists, pressing them against his eyes as if to block out the pain. 'And we can't apply for another student loan seeing as neither of us are students now, and we're on the verge of running out of money.' He looked up at Blaine, blue eyes piercing brown. 'Why can't either of us get a good job?'

'It's okay,' Blaine said, sitting down beside Kurt and reaching for his hand. 'It doesn't matter if we can't get into the music industry yet. I can get a job as a barista or something: my coffees aren't that bad. We can get money some way. It's not the end of the world.'

Kurt sighed, but there was a resignation to it. There was no way he could argue with Blaine's logic, not really. 'But why is it so _unfair?' _

'It's unfair because it's selective. And until the perfect role comes round, we just have to wait.'

Their fingers slipped together like gloves; flesh weaved between flesh and somehow their hands became one. Their shoulders pressed together, spreading warmth between them. But it was not only warmth that was contained in their vicinity. There was also a sense of calm and serenity, that nothing could touch them, which neither experienced without the other.

'I love you, Blaine.'

'I love you more.'

'We've been over this before.'

'Yes, and we always come to the same conclusion, so don't argue.' And he pressed his lips quickly to Kurt's forehead. 'The music industry is a shithole of a place, but SoHo and this apartment are all that really matters. We can pay the rent, and find enough food to feed ourselves. What else do we need?'

'A career? Family? Money for gas?'

'No. None of that. We only need _love, _Kurt.'

'Didn't I mention that one?' The sarcasm seeped into Kurt's tone and Blaine grinned, nudging him in the side again.

'So, does it seem so bad now?'

'Yep,' Kurt replied, wholly and truthfully.

'Then why are you grinning?'

The tall man leaned against his boyfriend, savouring the warmth and comfort he provided. 'Because even though we may not be able to afford anything but the basic food and rent, I still have you and I guess you still have me, so what else is there to worry about?'

Blaine grinned. 'That's the spirit!'


	7. Rip

**So, another overtly adorable little tiny one-shot, and yes, it is rather tiny! :D But I actually rather liked this one :D Probably my second favourite of the lot so far! And now I shall get back to writing, because that's what you really want me to do, isn't it. Not sit here chatting, but actually writing some more new material! So off I go!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rip<strong>_

A piercing scream ripped the air.

From the living room of the Hummel-Hudson residence, Blaine heard it as if it had occurred right beside him. 'Kurt?' he breathed into the air, his voice barely more than a whisper. Beside him Mr Hummel had also stood up. Their eyes met, sharing a thought that neither of them wished to voice aloud.

Blaine was to the stairs before anyone could say a word, his hand holding the banister to steady himself as he took the steps two at a time. 'Kurt!'

There was another loud squeal and then Blaine had reached the door to Kurt's room, where the younger boy had withdrawn to take a shower after school. The door was still open slightly and through it he could see Kurt, sitting on the bed. His head was in his hands and his knees were shaking slightly.

'Are you okay?' Blaine called gently through the door, pushing it open slightly and stepping into the room. Kurt sure didn't look hurt, but that scream was one of horrifying pain. Maybe it was mental? Did that mean that Blaine couldn't help him?

'_Blaine_!' the boy called out, raising his head and staring at him with his piercing blue eyes.

'What is it, Kurt?'

He held up the scrap of material that had rested in his lap, previously unseen by Blaine. It looked like a pair of black jeans, but there were too many holes in it for it to work like a proper pair of jeans.

'What's wrong?'

Kurt shook the material, his lips pursed into a tense line. 'Look, Blaine! Look! They're _ripped! Ripped! _How can my favourite pair of jeans get _ripped? _I look after my clothes, Blaine, and the only time these were ever in a compromising position was when we-' He paused suddenly, looking over Blaine's shoulder and the older boy turned to see Mr Hummel behind him, one hand on the doorframe.

'When you _what, _Kurt?'

Blaine was quick to jump to their defence. 'It was nothing, Mr Hummel. When we were at my place the other day, my little brother spilt his bottle of coke on the table and it got on Kurt's jeans so I said I'd wash them and-'

'-and then once they'd been through the wash, I stuck them in my bag to bring home,' Kurt picked up the story. 'And I just got them out now and they have a _rip _in them.'

'A rip?'

'Yes!'

'So, nothing inappropriate was happening while your pants were off, was it?'

'No, sir, not at all,' Blaine said quickly, refusing to look at Kurt. Because he knew that if he looked, his lie would crumble as quickly as he had made it.

'Hmm,' Mr Hummel said, and backed silently away, closing the door behind him. It was a rare thing for him to do. To Blaine, it seemed like permission. It seemed like _I trust you. _He didn't really know if he deserved that trust.

Kurt breathed a sigh of relief that Blaine hadn't realised he was holding. He held up the jeans again. 'I swear this is _your _fault. The faulty zipper on your school pants must have done it while we were-' He blushed a deep shade of scarlet, but he was grinning. 'But what am I going to do with these now?'

Blaine stepped closer, taking the jeans from his hands. He twisted them round his fingers, fiddling with the tear. 'Personally,' he said, smiling. 'I like them better off you anyway.'

* * *

><p><strong>Oh and a little hint of something maybe more steamy, but I can never write those, so I'll just leave it there! :D<strong>


	8. Inverse

**I'm soooo sorry I didn't get this up last night! It was all written, I just got distracted by the joy that is tiny tower, so blame that. Anyone who plays it, you'll know what i'm talking about! but anyway, here it is, and they'll be another one up today, so you'll still end up with the same amount! again, I'm really really sorry! This one's just a little fluffy bit of nonsense, but I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Inverse<span>_**

'God, I hate math,' Blaine groaned, lifting his textbook off the desk and tossing it into a corner of his bedroom where, if he was lucky, he wouldn't have to see it again until class on Monday.

'What's so frustrating?'

Kurt was sitting on the bed, his legs crossed as he perused his copy of _The Catcher In The Rye._

'Eugh, I can't understand how to find the derivative of a cubic function, which doesn't help because the whose exercise is on finding the inverse of equations.'

Kurt grinned. 'Yes, inverse equations are frustrating.' He put his book down, carefully marking his page before sliding off the bed and standing in front of Blaine. His jeans clung tight to his legs and they captured Blaine's attention. The dark-haired boy reached out, pressing his fingers into Kurt's hips and running his thumb along the inch wide strip of pale skin between his jeans and designer cardigan.

'Why do I need math, Kurt?' he asked, pulling him slightly closer and standing up so they were almost at the same height. 'You don't need to be able to draw cubics to become a famous singer.'

'It's called a back-up plan, Blaine,' his boyfriend said, smiling as he wrapped his arms loosely around his waist. 'And yours is to become a teacher.'

'Why did I decide on that again?'

'Because you're good with people, and you love making a difference.'

'Can't I teach Glee, though?'

'You can't specialize in Glee.'

Blaine sighed but didn't argue further. Instead, he pressed a careful kiss to Kurt's forehead. He hardly noticed anymore that he had to stand on tip toe.

Kurt's lips pressed to the soft skin of his neck, teasing the tanned flesh gently. 'Is this better than math?'

A hum buzzed from Blaine's throat. 'Definitely.'

Fingers dug into flesh, skin pressed against skin and lips against lips. Despite Kurt's last words, the concept of math homework was completely forgotten by each of them in the feel of the other, the artful way in which the emotions they felt for each other every day could present themselves in simple but all absorbing kisses.

'God, I love you, Kurt.' Blaine breathed, his voice husky and raw as they pull away gently, his fingers still clinging to Kurt's hips.

'Despite my disbelief in religion, God, I love you too.'

Blaine smiled and pressed his lips to Kurt's forehead again, reveling in the feeling of smooth skin.

If every homework session at the Hummel-Hudson's ended like that one, Blaine would have to make sure he got there more often.


	9. Relief

**So, here's the other promised chapter for today (although I'm sure in some time zones, these last two chapters came over totally different days. Here is australia anyway, they were the same day) and its kind of an alternate post-new york coffee shop i-love-you scene. I hope you like it! It's very overtly fluffy and nervous!Blaine-y and kind of rambly, but I hope that captures Blaine emotion during this scene! let me know! See you at the next chapter! xxx**

**_Relief_**

There was a cool sense of relief flooding Blaine's veins. It was over now. It had been said, it was out in the open, and there was no reason any longer for him to be tense or worried or concerned. It was done and dusted, out of the way, never going to be a problem again. Because his life would likely end due to embarrassment.

At least he would have said what he needed to say, and that would be the end of it. None of this waiting around business. Although there seemed to be a lot of that going on at the moment as he ducked his head to avoid Kurt's gaze.

It should have been easier than breathing to tell him he loved him. It wasn't like he hadn't meant to say it a million times before. But somehow, it had never quite come our right, and now, when it kind of just blurted out without any input from his brain, he felt nervous. Quite nervous. Where was that relief we were talking about before?

Kurt's eye rove his body, as if he's judging him, giving him the look over as if to say, 'Seriously, that's the best you can come up with? "I love you"? How unoriginal is that?' But there's the slightest hint of a smile on his lips, curling them up at the edges and Blaine just hopes it's an i-agree-you're-so-adorable-and-rather-sexy smile rather than a please-don't-let-him-see-me-laughing-at-him kind of smile.

'Well?' he feels like saying, because if he was really serious about this relationship of theirs, he should have replied by now, right? But he still had that slightly glazed look of shock on, and Blaine pressed his shaking hand into his thigh, trying to still it. But stopping one part of his body only starts another, and he can feel his foot tapping anxiously against the table leg.

It's only been a few seconds but it feels like a millennia. Blaine can see each hair that falls softly into Kurt's eyes, the smooth curve of his fingernails as they rise to cup his cheek, pressing into the smooth skin softly. It's a little anxious gesture,a nd Blaine blinks as he realises he likes it, and he wants to see more of it, but maybe in a bit of a less tense setting, because the nerves are really not great for his romantic ability.

'I-I mean-' he stutters quickly as he realises Kurt still hasn't replied and his words finally catch up to him. 'I don't want to pressure you or anything. This is probably too quick. We've only been together a month. That's not something you tell a guy you've only been with a month, right?'

Kurt's smile gets that little bit wider, and now it's definitely more of a you're-adorable smile, but is it a you're-so-adorable-i-love-you-too smile, or a you're-so-adorable-i-can't-treat-you-seriously-at-all smile?

'Why are you so nervous, Blaine?' he asks, reaching out to grab the hand that had resettled itself on the table, fingernails tapping the formica top. Kurt's hand was warm and solid, and felt like it definitely wasn't going anywhere. It was a good feeling, Blaine guessed. A good gesture. Full of hope that maybe he wasn't an ass-hat and maybe he hadn't blown it. Or he could just be letting him down gently.

'I'm nervous because I'm pretty sure I just told you I love you and you haven't replied yet!' He didn't mean it to come out so forcefully - or so loud - but a few heads turned and he winced. 'Sorry.'

Kurt's full on laughing now, his body almost shaking with it. 'Blaine!' He pulls the hand he's holding closer, squeezing it tight. 'You idiot. Of course I love you. If we look back in time, can't you remember that it was distinctly _me _that was head over heels for you when you weren't interested. Why would I not love you?'

'Because I'm an ass-hat? Because you deserve someone who can at least put their clothes together in a fashionable. Because you deserve someone who doesn't have bad eyesight and an overactive imagination that runs away with him and does stupid things like build up a whole scenario where his boyfriend breaks up with him because he's too insecure.'

Kurt just smiles, but it's softer this time. He takes Blaine's hand and presses it against his cheek, their fingers curling together. 'I'm not going anywhere. You're not crazy or insecure. I have those days too. All the time. And I love you. I love you a lot.'

And even though they're int he middle of a coffee shop and people are surely looking now, there's something so sweet in the way that Kurt takes Blaine's hand and kisses it softly, not caring who cares.

Blaine smiles, closing his eyes to savour the moment. 'I love you more than anything.'


	10. Repertoire

**I don't think I like this one, but here it is anyway. This prompt took much umming and ahhhing to get here, and I'm still not happy with it, but at least it's finished! Hopefully, tomorrows will be better! And thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far! You are amazing!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Repertoire<strong>_

'Ooh! I love this song!' Kurt calls, reaching to turn the knob on the car stereo. The music pumps louder and he grins widely. Beside him, one eye on the road and one eye on his boyfriend, Blaine grins in return. Together they start to sing, managing to nail a particularly tricky harmony part. It's a nice song, kind of poppy, kind of rocky, but with really gentle lyrics that inspired Kurt from the first time he heard it. Somehow, it reminded him of Blaine.

Blaine, on the other hand, felt the song reminded him of Kurt. It had a kind of strength about it, an empowerment that he felt summed up his boyfriend in a few key sentences and a catchy riff.

'Wow, I love your voice,' Blaine says, leaning back into the seat of the car to listen as they turn off the main road and onto Kurt's street.

'You're just saying that.' But there's a part of the taller boy that is secretly pleased.

'No, I mean it. I could listen to it all day. You need to record some stuff and make a playlist for me.' He turns the car into the driveway and pulls on the handbrake, undoing his seatbelt.

'I'm not that good.'

Blaine rolls his eyes and reaches for Kurt's hand, kissing it gently. 'You are that good. Just make the damn playlist okay.' He grins and exits the car to open Kurt's door for him. Together they make their way up the path to the front door and step into the house.

'But what would I put on it?'

'I don't know. Whatever you want. You could sing anything.'

Kurt raises an eyebrow. 'You are highly mistaken if you think I can sing anything.' He leads his boyfriend up the stairs to his room, sitting him down on the bed so he can stand in front of him and push his height advantage to the limit. 'I can't sing _anything, _Blaine.'

'Sure you can. You have that whole countertenor thing going on.'

'That doesn't mean I can suddenly sing every song on the planet. It's a vocal _range, _Blaine. There's still a limit. For example, I most definitely could not sing a baritone part in an opera. I have a _high voice.'_

But Blaine's smiling again, and he reaches out to grip Kurt's hips, pulling him closer. 'Okay then,' he breathes, pressing his head against his chest, breathing in the warm familiar smell of _Kurt. _'Surprise me.'

His voice is low and rough and Kurt leans forward so he's closer and Blaine leans back on to the bed. A grin splits his features. 'Don't forget the doors open, Kurt,' he laughs. 'Ravish me all you want with your eyes, but I think anything more's off limits with your dad in the house.' His tone is teasing and Kurt smiles back, pressing a gentle kiss to his boyfriend's nose.

'You misinterpret my every meaning.' But he kisses him again, full on the mouth this time, and Blaine only grins.


	11. Decoding

**Again, I don't think this one is too fabulous, but its not too shabby! Off to do my maths homework now :P Forgot about that one! I hope you all enjoy it and thank you to everyone who faithfully comes back and reviews etc! You are amazing!**

_**Decoding**_

'Coffee after last period?' Blaine asked, swinging his bag over his shoulder and straightening his tie. His smile was hopeful, as if the quality of his afternoon depended totally on Kurt's answer.

'Course,' he said. He pushed his french books into his bag, shutting his locker and turning down the corridor towards his classroom.

'Good. I'm craving some Kurt-and-Blaine time.'

Frowning, Kurt turned to ask him just what he meant by Kurt-and-Blaine time, but he was already turning into his own classroom, waving at the taller boy over his shoulder.

_Boys, _Kurt thought to himself angrily. _They're impossible to understand._

The Lima Bean was crowded when Kurt slipped between tables, holding his coffee and donut above his head as he made his way to a free spot beside the window.

'God, today's been so hectic,' Blaine said, collapsing opposite him. 'I'm so glad its over. Three tests and a major in-class essay.' He took a slip of his coffee, sighing. 'Mm. Caffeine.' He smiled. 'How was your day, Kurt?'

'Oh, you know, same same.' _Pining over my best friend like every other day._

'Hey, come on,' Blaine said, resting his free hand on Kurt's elbow. 'What's up? I can tell somethings up?'

'Oh, you know,' he tried to brush it off. 'Homesickness.'

Blaine's pursed his lips, his eyebrows pressing together. 'You go home all the time.' His eyes were full of concern when he squeezed Kurt's arm, rubbing his thumb along the crook of his elbow gently.

_Was Kurt _supposed _to take that as entirely platonic, friendship like behaviour? _

'Don't lie to me, Kurt,' he said. 'I care about you, and I don't want you to hold anything back with me, okay?'

_I _care _about you? What's that supposed to mean?_

'I-I'm not. I'm just having a weird day, okay?'

'I don't believe you.'

Kurt could feel himself getting defensive. The anger button that always reside somewhere near the part of his brain concerned with his feelings for Blaine switched itself to on. 'So I can't have a weird day, can't I?'

'Not when it's been going on for more than a day, no.'

You don't even know what you're talking about, Blaine!'

'Of course I do. You're my best friend, Kurt. I make it my mission to pay attention when you seem off, okay?' He scowled and sipped at his coffee moodily. 'I pay attention anyway.'

'And what's that supposed to mean?'

Blaine's eyes darkened, but he didn't reply. Instead he sipped again from his coffee, hiding behind the paper cup.

'Blaine?'

'Just that- Oh, I don't know!'

Kurt smirked. 'See, it's not that easy, is it?'

The shorter boy scowled and then stood up, dropping his now empty cup roughly onto the table. 'Let's go. I want to talk, and it's too crowded in here.' He turned from the table, not looking back to check whether Kurt was following. The boy in question couldn't tell whether it was a sign of faith, or a sign of not caring.

At the door to the coffee shop, Blaine finally turned around, motioning with one hand towards the corner. He leaned against the brick wall, waiting as Kurt did the same, albeit rather less comfortably.

'So,' Kurt said, biting his lip anxiously. 'What do you want to-'

He stopped as Blaine held out a hand, pressing one finger to Kurt's lips. 'No. Just listen to me. Listen.' Kurt didn't bother to point out that he hadn't tried to say anything further. The shorter boy took a deep breath. 'I- I think- I mean, I'm pretty sure I know but- God, I don't know how to say this right.' He dropped his hand, pressing it into his hip in a nervous reaction. He took in a deep breath. 'Kurt, since you turned up at Dalton in your incredibly obvious red jacket and that impossible look on your face I think I've- I mean I'm pretty sure I've-'

'Just spit it out, Blaine.' _Because there was no way this was going where Kurt wanted it to be going. Boys were _not _that easy to understand. He must be wanting to tell him about his... newfound singing ability or something._

'Kurt, I love you.'

_Well, that was definitely something close to what he'd been hoping for._

'What?' Kurt asked.

'I mean, I know you're probably not interested in me at all, but I can't keep beating round the bush, and I was hoping, because you wouldn't tell me whatever it is you wouldn't tell me that maybe, somehow, that meant you like me back. But I've never been any good at reading these kind of relationships, so I probably shouldn't be surprised that you don't like me at all.'

_Wait, WHAT?_

'Who said I didn't like you?'

Blaine blinked. 'But-'

'No,' Kurt said quickly, leaning closer. 'No. I like you Blaine. I more than like you. I've liked you since we first met on that staircase. In fact, I'd probably say that I love you, except I'm pretty sure that would be the definition of too-'

'You love me?'

_Apparently, today is the day for interrupting each others sentences._

'Ye-'

And then Blaine's arms were snaking quickly around Kurt's waist, pulling him closer and pushing their lips together. It was like nothing Kurt had ever expected, all warmth and flesh and _Blaine._

'Um, can I-?' he tried to say, but there was no way that Blaine was letting go, because now that he had him, he would never let him escape.

Finally, after both had become tired of breath and Blaine had finally pulled away, resting his forehead against Kurt's, he let the only words still for him to say escape his lips. 'I love you too, Kurt,' he whispered.


	12. Source

**So, again, I don't feel like this ones good and it was rather rushed because we're recarpeting and dad was turning the internet off (is... in like 5 minutes) so I finished it within the last ten seconds and am madly posting it now! I hope you all enjoy it anyway though!**

_**Source**_

'What's that noise?'

'What noise?' Blaine raised his head from his copy of Hamlet, eyeing Kurt curiously.

'Can't you hear it?'

The dark haired boy turned his head, his eyebrows furrowing in concentration. He shook his head. 'No.'

Kurt scowled, standing up and running his hand through his hair. 'I swear there's some kind of voice coming from somewhere.'

'There's no noise, Kurt.'

'No, there is.' He cocked his head to the side, revolving slowly on the spot. He pointed towards the stereo system on the left side of the room where BLaine was charging his iPod on the dock. 'It's coming from the speakers.' He crossed the room, turning up the volume and listening carefully.

'_So, Kurt, I don't know if I'll ever let you hear this, but I-'_

'No!' Blaine dived across the room, trying to turn down the volume, but Kurt held his ground.

'What's wrong, Blaine? Don't want me to hear? From that introduction, I'm pretty sure it's meant for me.'

Blaine's face was pale and he reached again for the iPod but Kurt batted his hand away.

'Kurt,' he said, his voice high with desperation, 'It's private.' He held out his hand and Kurt reluctantly placed the iPod into it.

'Okay. I won't listen to it.' His eyes were filled with concern and he reached out a hand to lay it on Blaine's shoulder. 'It's okay, whatever.'

Blaine bit his lip, his fingers toying over the iPod's surface. 'No. Take it, listen to it. I've just got to leave. I can't hear it.' And he handed over the device, not looking at Kurt as he stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him.

The iPod in Kurt's hand glowed brightly, and he selected the track with a shaking finger, pushing it back onto the speaker dock.

_'So, Kurt, I don't know if I'll ever let you hear this, but I want you to know that I'll always care about you, alright? Like, really care. I don't know why I'm making this, but I feel like if I can't tell you in person, I better have said it out loud somewhere, you know? So I guess this is it. If you hear this, I must have either got my courage up. I hope I got my courage up. _

_'I want to be with you, Kurt. So much. I hope you know that.'_

The track ended with the slightest of a crackle, and a rock same came on. Kurt turned down the volume quickly, leaning against the wall. His breathing was heavy, and he wasn't quite sure what to think. Because _Blaine _cared about him.

He rushed to the door, pulling it open and reaching for the arm that dangled loosely at Blaine's side. 'God, Blaine,' he growled, pulling him closer. 'Why are you ashamed of that?'

And grabbed his other hand, bringing him closer so he could press their lips together.


	13. Earth

**So this one's been in the works for sooo long. And again its rather short. But it didn't want to do what I wanted it to do and all the normal things that go wrong! But for any of my readers that also read Background Music, you will be pleased to know that the plot for the current chapter actually popped into my head this afternoon after much difficulty, so if I get time tonight, I will write it and post it (if I don't get bogged down in homework). I can't believe I didn't think of this plot line a month ago when I started work on this chapter :P But to this story! I hope you like it! The ends a bit hurried I think, but I hope you like it! And fingers crossed next chapter I'll do a bit of warbler teasing, because I enjoy reading it so much, I'm just never that fabulous at writing it! But this prompt called for it, so hopefully it will work! :D I love you all! xxxxx**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Earth<strong>_

The cool earth pressed into his back, each moulded bump that had been weathered into the soil fighting against his muscles. It was uncomfortable, but he had to call it his own fault for forgetting to bring the pump with which to blow up the mattress. At least they were relatively warm, pressed together inside the double sleeping bag.

Legs curled around each other, tangling as if they belonged to the one person. Blaine loved these days, when Burt would allow them the small creature comfort of a camping night out. He trusted the weather and the good view of the backyard from his bedroom to protect his sons innocence. Blaine only laughed at this, because truly, in both of their minds, there was no purpose for them to go any further than this. They enjoyed lounging in each others company, just feeling the warm pressure of someone close to them.

'What are you thinking about?' Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear, his warm breath tickling his skin.

'Oh, I don't know. You? Me? Us? The universe?' He smiled, rolling slightly so he could see Kurt's face. 'What about you?'

The younger boy's fingers traced the line of Blaine's chin and jawbone. 'You. Always you.'

'How romantic!' Blaine laughed, pushing their foreheads together so dark skin met light. 'I have to say you've come out with better.'

'Are you dissing my romantic skills, Mr I-Have-No-Clue-What-I'm-Doing-When-It-Comes-To-Romance?'

He raised an eyebrow in mock thought before laughing again. 'Yeah, I guess I am.'

Kurt raised a hand and slapped him lightly over the shoulder before letting their lips fall together. It was just like breathing for them, kissing. It was like their lips knew exactly what they wanted, and did just that, without hardly any prompting and definitely no struggling to get it right. Kurt always wondered what it would be like to kiss someone other than Blaine, whether it would be so easy, so natural. But he always tossed the thought to the side as quickly as it arrived, because really, who did he need other than Blaine.

Blaine, on the other hand, had already had his "other" kiss, with one Miss Rachel Berry. His only comment whenever Kurt brought it up was "Please don't remind me of that disaster."

Kurt raised his hand again to card through Blaine's curls, which had been thankfully left ungelled. Each small ringlet twisted around Kurt's fingers, and it was a feeling he enjoyed immensely, though he wasn't quite sure how running your fingers through someone's hair could be so enjoyable.

'Hey,' he asked softly as they pulled apart, their foreheads attaching again. 'What do you want for us? For the future?'

Blaine smiled, closing his eyes lightly as if imagining it, just there beyond his reach, perfectly tangible but just unattainable. 'Normally, I see an apartment, probably above some kind of cafe in SoHo or something, like in Friends. And you're singing in some great Broadway production, having turned down the role of Munchkin in the Wizard of Oz one too many times for such a tall guy. And I'll be recording my debut album while working as a barista at the cafe during the day, and you'll spend the time between shows writing your debut novel and ordering coffees on the house because you know I can't resist making them for you.'

He paused, taking a breath and Kurt took the opportunity to kiss him quickly again. 'God, Blaine, you're so detailed! Maybe you should be the one writing the novel!'

'You know I'm no good with words, Kurt. You're the one who can persuade anyone to do anything you want them to do.'

Kurt shook his head. 'You're the one that comes out with spiels like that one just there and make me feel like I don't think anywhere near enough about us and what we should be in the future.'

'And yet you're the one that asked me?'

Their fingers twine together, searching out each other like shoots towards sunlight. 'Maybe I'm just incredibly curious.'

'Incredibly curious? This isn't brought on by the fact that we're in a tent is it? Because last time, I'm pretty sure there was some meaningful conversations too. Something about how long we expected this to last?'

Kurt groaned at the memory. 'Don't remind me about that embarrassing situation. How was I to know that you'd come out with _forever, of course _when all I'd been thinking was maybe the end of school tops, just because you'd get bored!'

'Hey, at least I surprise you in a positive way!' And Kurt couldn't deny that. He pressed their palms together, reveling in the heat and warmth that Blaine gave off in the small tent.

'I love you, Blaine. Way too much. Much more than should be humanly possible.'

'I love you more than should be alienly possible.' Blaine replied, but he was grinning.


	14. Rate

**So here it is as promised, a little bit of warbler involvement! I actually had a lot of fun writing this one, and it kind of just fell out of my fingers and brain on its own, so that was great! I hope you like it! :D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rate<strong>_

'I think that's worthy of a 6. Maybe a 6.5.'

'Nothing less than a 7.'

'Oh, definitely not.'

'But I'm betting if they can get a public make out organised, that'll rate a 9.5.'

Footsteps echoed in the corridor and Wes held up a hand, motioning for David, Nick and Jeff to fall silent. Their lips shut quickly and they feigned positions of innocence and calm, Nick placing another card onto their table and pressing his hand down flat upon it.

'Snap!' he called out.

'That's not a pair,' Jeff said, shaking his head and putting down his own card.

With the slightest of squeaks, the door opened and Blaine and Kurt stepped through, their hands connected as they slowly stopped their conversation. Wes checked the table one last time for evidence of their early discussion and his eyes fell upon a sheet of paper where they'd been writing down the ratings. He went to reach for it, but Blaine was already leaning over and taking it in his hand.

'What's this, Wes?' he asked, perusing the paper for something to identify it. Wes was only thankful he'd had the thought to not title it, although it went against his better judgement and instinct.

'Just some notes on our performances. Ratings from the other warblers and students.'

'Is this a date? That says 7th of May. Yesterday? We didn't have any performances yesterday.'

_Damn. _

'Uh- that one was just our rehearsal.'

'No one else listened in on that. And it has the same number of ratings as all the others. How could outside students rate our rehearsal if they weren't there.'

Wes bit his lip, contemplating another lie he could possibly tell, but Jeff was standing up, raising his hands above his head in confession.

'Fine,' he said, and Wes tried to shake his head, telling him to shut up now before they all got into very deep shit. 'We were making ratings, Wes, David, Nick and I. About-'

'About Kurt's outfits!' Nick burst out. Wes raised his eyebrows, glancing at him. He could almost tell that both Blaine and Kurt himself were doing something very similar. 'Well,' Nick argued. 'They _are _very fashionable!'

Kurt grinned. 'I'll take that compliment readily, but you profess to be a straight male, Nick. Is there something you should be telling us? Or Caitlin?'

'No,' he said quickly, shaking his head.

'Can I take this?' Blaine asked, holding up the paper. 'I want to add my own scores.' Wes nodded slowly, searching him for any kind of understanding. Finding none, he stood up, nodding to the other boys filling the room. 'I'm off to study. Good luck with that snap game, Jeff. Kurt. Blaine.'

And he stepped out of the room, not looking back until he was at the end of the corridor, where he collapsed into a fit of giggles which were really not manly enough to be heard by any other person, warbler or student alike.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before Nick and Jeff also left the commons, having argued over whether a joker and a jack counted as a pair, seeing as they both started with J. David was soon to follow them, feeling too awkward around Kurt and Blaine, who had taken to the couch, their hands entwined between them while Blaine read the piece of paper carefully, over and over again.<p>

'This is so not a fashion survey,' he said as David's footsteps softened and became impossible to hear.

'What is it then?'

Blaine smirked, pointing at a date halfway down the page. 'What happened that day?'

'Pavarotti died.'

'And?'

'We kissed.'

'Yep. And that's the first one after this thick black line. Clearly its the start of something new. And before that day, all the ratings were rather low. Definitely too low to describing your outfits.'

'What's your theory?' Kurt asked, taking the paper and scanning it himself.

'Well, the ratings spiked that day, and then have been fluctuating around the 6s and 7s since then. There's a bit of another spike on this day, which coincides with that song we rehearsed that later Wes declared too romantic for our group because you and I couldn't stop holding hands and when he said that, I kissed you.'

'Full on. I remember. I completely forgot the rest of them were there that day.'

'So did I.' He smiled at the memory. 'But that rated particularly high. An 8.5.'

'Are you saying,' Kurt said slowly, mulling it over. 'That this is a rating scale for every public display of affection we've ever shown.'

'It seems like it. God, poor Nick.'

Kurt laughed. 'I feel like telling Caitlin just to see her reaction.'

Blaine took the paper back from Kurt, folding it in half and sliding it into his pocket. 'You know what this means, right?'

'We're getting a 10?'

'We're getting a 10.'

* * *

><p>A warbler rehearsal was always going to end in some kind of theatrics, Kurt had decided. Normally it was Jeff or Nick spraining an ankle during a particularly complicated backflip, or Jacob walking out because his part was too monotone. But Kurt hoped that his and Blaine's plan would top all of that.<p>

The dark haired boy squeezed his thigh in encouragement as Wes called for any final questions before they started.

'Yeah,' Kurt said, standing up. 'Blaine and I have a question.' Blaine stood up too, holding his hand. 'Well, it's more of a statement.'

'Uh-huh. We think this is worthy of a ten.' And Blaine grabbed Kurt's shoulders pulling him closer so he could press their lips together, running his tongue along his bottom lip almost immediately to ask for access. It was granted and he let their tongues dance together in a way that was normally reserved for when they were alone. His hands slid down Kurt's sides, settling at his hips as his thumbs rubbed circles into the soft flesh.

Kurt's hands had jumped to Blaine's neck, holding him there. His fingers toyed with the single curl that had come loose from his gel and he pressed himself closer to Blaine, trying to make as much contact as he could.

Blaine rocked his hips forward, creating a friction between they had rarely experienced before, and both boys promptly forgot about their rather large audience, lost in the feeling and heat where their bodies connected.

'Um,' Wes said, coughing and hammering his gavel lightly against the desk. 'Uh- Blaine? Kurt? Can we- can we get back to the rehearsal? No? Uh, okay? Everyone, we might just give them five minutes, okay?' And he ushered everyone out of the room, leaving a note for when the two boys surfaced enough to notice the others around them.

_Definitely a 10._


	15. Application

**Okay, so this is another one I don't particularly like, but I did promise you all a chapter a day, and this is a prompt that I actually had good plots for, but then I didn't know how to wrap it up very well. So this is how it ended up. I hope you like it though!**

_**Application**_

Senior year was a stressful time in the life of me: Kurt Hummel. There were many reasons for this. The first is that my fabulously gorgeous boyfriend Blaine Anderson transferred to my school, which in itself wouldn't be too stressful, except he hadn't been at a school with proper bullies since his Freshman year, and it wasn't something he was used to. Meaning I had to protect him whenever they came too close, or at least rub his shoulder comfortingly and clean up his slushie mess.

And then secondly, Miss Rachel Berry had somehow managed to revert back to her drama queen self over the summer break and didn't want to hear a bar of it about Blaine only being at McKinley to spend more time with me.

And most importantly of all, it was the year we were required to fill out college applications. I swear, what is the meaning of a college application. Can't we just rock up to the one of our choice, sit in the lectures we want and be done with it? Because apply for colleges is just _stressful. _Especially when you plan to move to New York with your kind-of-a-friend and boyfriend. And would very much enjoy it if you were at the same school, so you could at least see some of each other between classes. And with all three of you wanting to do similar things, it should be easy, right?

Well, no. The first problem was which school to go to. Rachel had her heart set on Julliard, and although that was a pretty amazing idea, I for one knew I didn't really have the talents to get into such a prestigious school, and Blaine was in no way kidding himself that he could either. Only Rach, with her Broadway voice and dance ability could really make it in that place. Blaine and I were content with applying for Manhattan School of Music and the New York Performing Art School, and perhaps a few as backups.

But no, that was not enough for Miss Rachel Berry. She wanted us to apply for Julliard too.

'Come on, Kurt. It's really easy. See, you don't even need to write any essays or anything. Just your range, name, address... all the normal stuff.' Funny how she bunched "range" in with the "normal stuff".

'Yes, but then there are interviews if they like your form.'

'Well, of course they're going to like your form. You're a countertenor! We're on our way to winning Nationals this year! We've got a good reputation!'

'We get slushied every day.'

Rachel shook her head at me. 'Not every day.'

'Okay, well at least once a week.'

'Fine,' she said. 'Our reputation isn't that great. But we both have talent, you and I.'

'And Blaine?'

'Well...?'

I raised my eyebrows, 'Are you trying to tell me that you don't think Blaine will get into Julliard?'

'Well, sure, he's an okay singer, but have you _seen _his dance moves? One foot to the other is the best he can do.'

I scowled, grabbing the piece of paper she had thrust at me during our discussion and standing up. 'I will be going to tell my boyfriend how _much _you think of him over a hearty lunch of tater tots. You will not be joining us.'

And I walked away from her. Needless to say, I took the forms with me.

* * *

><p>The cafeteria was slowly empty when I arrived. Blaine and I had a free period after lunch, so neither of us ever rushed to get there, just early enough to still make the lunch line, but late enough that the rush had passed.<p>

Blaine was already sitting at the table, two trays in front of him.

'You got my lunch,' I said.

'Why wouldn't I?'

I smiled and sat down, drawing one of the trays towards me. He'd managed to fill it with all my favourite foods, and I took a bite out of the apple. 'Oh, I don't know. Because I've spent the last half hour with Rachel Berry who is convinced that I would make it into Julliard and you wouldn't.'

'Would it be appropriate to call her a bitch?' he asked and I laughed.

'Probably, but I wouldn't. She can be too nice sometimes, and she doesn't really mean it.'

Blaine smiled, that warm smile that I can never argue with. 'No, she doesn't, does she.' He bit into his own apple. 'I bet I could make it into Julliard.'

'Do you want to place money on that?' I asked. 'I'm sure Rach will put a twenty in.'

He nodded. 'Get me some application forms.'


	16. Adjacent

**So here it is, rather late, but still within my 24 hour guidelines :D. This one is a cute little jealous!blaine thing, and I hope it ends okay. It's the only bit I'm not really happy with, but it's getting late, and I'm heading to bed! Goodnight!**

_**Adjacent**_

The man in apartment 4B was leaning out of his door, his arm on the doorjamb. His free hand ran through his hair, teasing it back with a grin on his face.

'So, I'll talk to you again tomorrow, Kurt?' he asked, and the man from apart 4A nodded.

'I think we spot each other every day in the elevator anyway.' He gave a small smile and stepped backwards, closing his door and turning into the arms of his boyfriend. 'Blaine,' he grinned, leaning into his embrace.

'Kurt, why were you talking with Mr 4B?'

'Jake?'

'Is that his name?'

'You know that, Blaine.' He ran a hand down the cardigan sleeve that he had come to adore after Blaine had worn it a thousand times. The older man bit his lip and when Kurt tried to kiss him gently, turned his head.

'What's wrong?'

'You know what's wrong, Kurt.' He stepped away, moving towards the kitchenette and grabbing a bowl from the drawer. From the fridge he pulled a tub of leftover lasagna and spooned a lumpful of it into the bowl. Grabbing a spoon from the drying rack, he began to eat it cold.

'Heat that up, Blaine,' Kurt said, reaching for the bowl, but Blaine twisted it from his grasp.

'It's fine cold. The metaphor is calming.'

'Metaphor? Metaphor for what?'

'For the iciness of you heart.' His tone was bitter and his eyebrows knitted together in an angry line.

'What are you talking about, Blaine?'

'You know what I'm talking about.'

Kurt scowled. 'You keep acting as if I know what's eating you, but I don't. All I did was come home from class, and happened to talk to Jake on the way up. How is that so horrible to you?'

Blaine rolled his eyes and took another mouthful of lasagna.

'Are you having some male period PMS thing, Blaine, because I can't see how your behaviour can be considered normal?'

'My behaviour?' He set down the bowl, standing up. 'My behaviour? You're the one flirting with the guy next door!'

Kurt almost laughed. 'Flirting? With Jake?'

'Did you not see the way he looked at you? His eyes followed you all the way into here. I was watching. And glaring!'

Kurt reached out a hand, taking Blaine's and pulling him up so they were standing face to face. Linking their fingers together, he pressed a gentle kiss to the back of his hand. 'You don't have to worry about him.' Another kiss. 'In no world would I like him.' Another. 'His hair is too long, his eyes are too close together. His muscles are just that little bit steroid-y.' He reached out his free hand to graze along Blaine's stomach. 'You're what I like, Blaine.'

The curly-haired man smiled, easing into the touch. 'You're what I like, too.'

'I'm glad. Because I was starting to worry that that couple in 3A we're getting to you and you'd be going to have kinky group sex with them at one of their swingers parties.'

Blaine grinned again. 'I don't want to have kinky group sex with the weirdos on level 3.'

'Good.' Kurt kissed him soundly, savoring the feeling of Blaine's full lip between his teeth.

'Now, don't get jealous again,' he whispered, leaning their foreheads together. 'There's no need to be jealous.'

Blaine smiled and reached for his bowl, holding it out for Kurt to take and place in the microwave. 'I don't know if I can control it that much.'

'Well, if you're ever jealous, just let me know. We'll have a codeword, okay? Lasagna.' He handed the now-warm bowl back to Blaine.

'What's our codeword going to be?'

Kurt grinned. 'That's it. "Lasagna".'

And over the meaty goodness in the bowl, they kissed again.


	17. Cemetery

**So this one is literally tiny, but I've been writing stories all day, and I'm really psyched for this new one I'm working on, based on Blaine's life before he met Kurt. Which I am about to go back to now that I've churned this little doozy out. It's a bit of a sad, cute fluffy nonsense, but I hope you don't mind it. :) And be sure to check out the new one, which I'm thinking of calling Anywhere But Here, when it comes out! xxx**

_**Cemetery**_

They walked among the headstones, their feet crunching on the gravel path. The wind rustled lightly through the trees, making their leaves dance in the wind.

'Are you okay?' Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand, holding it closer to his chest. 'You look a little tense.'

'I'm fine.'

'You're not.'

Kurt bit his lip. 'Then why did you ask?'

'I wanted to give you the chance to open up.'

Kurt pulled his hand away, stepping towards one of the graves. He knelt in front of it, placing the flowers that had rested in his hand above the grass. 'I miss her,' he whispered.

Blaine knelt down beside him, holding out his hand for the younger boy to take again.

'I know.'

'And I know its been ten years, but it still doesn't hurt any less. I think I'm starting to deal with it sometimes, but then it hits a day like today and I just feel like I'm about to collapse with it all.'

Blaine smiled softly, wrapping his arm around Kurt's shoulders. 'It's okay to collapse sometimes.'

Kurt took a deep breath, wiping his face. The tear tracks stood out against his pale skin and Blaine reached out to turn his face towards him. He brushed his thumb along the smooth skin.

'You shouldn't have to see me like this, Blaine.' Kurt leaned against his boyfriend, letting the other boy support him.

'I don't mind.'

'I feel bad.'

'You're going to feel bad anyway. It's the anniversary of your mom's death.'

He bit his lip. 'I'm supposed to be strong.'

Blaine rubbed his shoulder comfortingly. 'No one can be strong all the time.' He stood up, helping Kurt to his feet. 'Come on. We're going to go back to your house, watch the Sound of Music. And your dad told me he still has some of her perfume left.'

Kurt smiled wanly, letting Blaine lead him back up the path. It was only a short visit, but he'd promised his dad he'd come back with him later. 'Thanks,' he whispered, leaning against Blaine's shoulder.

'It's what I'm here for.'


	18. Proposition

**Sorry to any of you who have already read this before I posted this little A/N! I completely forgot to add it on and then had to go to the supermarket, so I got distracted! Anyway, here it is:**

**Apologies for not having updated the past couple of days. I've been out with a massive cold, and as thus, my brain has failed to creatively make one-shots! But I promise, I will make up the days, so in the end, there will still be the right amount of chapters! So, consider this mondays chapter, and I'll very likely have tuesdays up today as well :D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Proposition<strong>_

Groggily, he opened his eyes, blinking to remove the sleep. There was the noise of the tap dripping and the hum of his laptop on the charger. He pricked up an ear, searching for other sounds, but the apartment was silent.

'Kurt?' He reached out a hand to find his boyfriend's frame. He should have been beside him. He should have still been asleep, like he was every Saturday morning when he had a few extra hours to sleep in. But Blaine's hand met with empty air. 'Kurt!'

Silence returned to his ears.

Blaine tossed off the covers, standing up quickly and scanning the bedroom. On Kurt's pillow was a sheet of paper. He took it and read.

_Dearest Blaine,_

_I'm writing this to let you know I'll be back... Trust me._

_I know you're going to be sick with worry; I can just imagine the look on your face. But I need you to promise me you won't panic. I won't be gone for long, I hope. And I need you to stay strong, otherwise I'll never be able to do this._

_Rachel's going to yell at me, I can see it. Because everyone knows you're the more masculine in this relationship and she definitely think you should be the one doing this... But I know what I want, and I think I need to make this step. I need to be the one to stand up and say this..._

_Oh, God, I don't know what I'm doing. My hands are shaking as I write this and the ring feels like a dead weight in my pocket. I know I shouldn't be telling you, it ruins the romance and everything, but I trust you completely, and I don't think hiding this from you is going to make it any better, especially with me so nervous like this._

_So yes, I want to spend my life with you. I want to make the final jump of commitment, Blaine, and so I went and bought the ring and it's sitting in my pocket now, waiting for me to give it to you. And I don't know why I can't just wake you up now, grin and tell you we're getting married... Maybe it's fear of rejection? But I think I know deep down that you won't reject me._

_I love you, Blaine, and I want to wake up every morning next to you, and I want us to adopt little african children, or children that can't be looked after and we'll give them a proper home. I want that with you..._

_So why is this so hard for me to do? I don't know... You know me more than I know myself, so maybe you have an answer._

_I've gone for a walk, to try and clear my head. If I'm back before you wake up, I'll hide this away in the dresser and bring it out once you've said yes and we can laugh about this... If I'm not, well... I hope you take it the right way._

_I'll say it again, Blaine... I love you. Don't let me being my stupid self ruin that for you..._

_Love, Kurt_

Blaine dropped the letter back onto the bed and grabbed his jacket from its hook by the door. He dragged on his jeans and grabbed his keys and before he had a chance to breathe properly, he was outside.

_Where would he go? _It was a simple enough answer. He would go somewhere important to him. Whenever Kurt felt under pressure or nervous he would make his way to the nearby park, settling down on the bench near the fountain where the two of them had been when he got the call about his first show.

It wasn't far away. He could be there in less than five minutes if he ran. But what if Kurt was already on his way home and he took a different direction? He'd have to take that chance.

What would he say to him?

His heart pounded in his chest and his breath caught as he turned the final corner, catching sight of Kurt leaning against the back of the seat. He bit his lip, but the words fell from his mouth unbidden. 'Marry me.' There was nothing else to say.


	19. Theater

**And here's Tuesday's chapter! I promise I will be up to date by the end of the week! If I get two chapters up tomorrow and two the next day, I think that will be it! And, by the way, I'm on a future fic run at the moment, so expect many more of these :D Also, this one is tiny! Exactly 400 words :D But I think it's sweet :D Please enjoy, and review if you have anything to say! I really appreciate your feedback! Thank you to flossticle and klainebows and everybody else with klaine in their username that in my sickness-induced state cannot remember right now but review every time because you're amazing! :D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Theater<strong>_

The concert hall sat at the ready, its carpets newly vacuumed, the sets laid out on the stage. It's seats were empty for the moment, but they would soon be filled with theater goers interested in seeing the opening night of the show.

Backstage, chaos was ensuing. Make-up artists bustled between actors, reaching for them with brushes filled with colour. Voices rang out, running arpeggios and scales and reading over lines. In his own room, Kurt Hummel leaned against the wall, avoiding his own reflection.

'Breathe,' he whispered. 'Breathe.'

There was a quiet knock on the door and he turned to face Blaine. The older man was holding a bouquet of roses and he motioned for Kurt to take them. 'You're going to do great.'

'I can't remember any of my lines, I can't hit my high notes, and everyone's out there to see _me. _I'm going to let them all down.'

Blaine reached out a hand, pulling Kurt into a close hug. He ran a hand along his back comfortingly and pressed a gentle kiss to his collarbone. 'I'm going to be there, in the front row. Sing to me.' He kissed the spot again. 'You could never let me down.'

'But it's going to go all wrong, and what am I supposed to do? People are counting on me, Blaine! I'm dependable, and right now, I only feel expendable.'

'At least your rhyming skills are still intact.' The older man squeezed his shoulders gently. 'If I tell you enough, will you believe that you're going to be fabulous? And that everyone will love you? Because _I _love you.'

Kurt smiled, tilting Blaine's head up to kiss him properly on the lips. 'Okay, maybe it will help a little.'

Blaine stepped away, glancing at his watch. 'Now, I have to go take my seat, and you have to get into your costume. I don't want to ruin the surprise for myself. Put those roses in a vase and promise you'll wink or something, okay?' He reached for the door, pushing it open before turning back to smile at his boyfriend. 'I love you.'

'I know you do.' And Kurt smiled back, watching as he left the room, the door swinging gently behind him.

That night, Kurt Hummel performed his heart out on stage. He received a standing ovation and six curtain calls. Blaine Anderson couldn't have been prouder.


	20. Fifty

**Another little tiny one-shot! I hope you enjoy it! With any luck, I may get all three of these done today to catch up! :D**

_**Fifty**_

The car comes to a crawl and a man jumps out, pulling behind him a basket. It is covered by a checkered blanket and he hugs it close to his body as he presses his code into the door's lock in front of him and climbs up.

'Hey, I'm home!' he calls out as he reaches the apartment and sets the basket down on the bench. 'I have something for you.'

From the hall, noises can be heard and footsteps approach the living room. 'Did you grab the groceries?'

'Of course I did, Kurt,' Blaine Anderson murmurs, taking his boyfriend into his arms. 'But that's not what I got you.'

Kurt raises an eyebrow. 'What did you get me?'

The older man motions towards the basket. 'Take a look.'

Inside the basket is a tray of Belgian chocolates and a single crimson rose.

'Oh, Blaine! What's the occaison?'

His eyes go wide, eyeing Kurt up and down as if he's done something shocking. 'You don't remember?' But he grins and pumps his fist in the air. 'Yes! I did something right!'

'What are you talking about, Blaine?'

The older man bites his lip and says in one large rush, 'Five years ago today we were sitting in the senior commons and you were decorating a casket and I was in love.'

It was Kurt's turn to bite his lip. 'Oh.'

'Yeah,' he smiles. 'I didn't think you'd remember,' he is quick to assure his boyfriend. 'I just wanted to do something special. I know it's not that important a date to you, seeing as you were already in love with me and all that, but it was important to me and-'

Kurt presses his lips to Blaine's, holding the man close to him. 'Of _course _it's important to me, Blaine. And I'm _so _sorry I forgot! How can I make it up to you?'

Blaine furrows his eyebrows in a play of deep thought. 'How about... you stick it in your phone so that when it's fifty years to the day, you won't forget.' He grins. 'Because that's a big one.'

'God, Blaine,' the younger man says and slaps his boyfriend playfully on the arm. 'I'm sure in forty-five years, we'll have so many amazing days that we'll be buying flowers all the time! Just promise me...' He lowers his voice and draws closer, whispering into Blaine's ear. 'That in forty-five years, if you still love me, and we're still together, that you will buy me belgian chocolates and ten red roses, one for every five years.'

All Blaine does is reach for his phone.


	21. Pattern

**Another tiny little cute thing! First person this time! This was sooo fun to write! I absolutely adore it :D Fashion!Klaine :P**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Pattern<span>_**

The jeans he wore were bright blue. Seriously. They weren't even denim. How am I supposed to deal with a boyfriend who wears jeans that are _bright blue. _They shouldn't even be classified as jeans. They are slacks. That's how _not normal _they are. I, Kurt Hummel, the mastermind of all things mens fashion, say those pants have gotta go.

'Blaine,' I said, in a voice that I hoped didn't sound too condescending. 'What the hell are you wearing?'

'These? I bought them at the store the other day. You were there.'

I raise an eyebrow. 'If I was there, I would not have allowed you to buy them. Those are a monstrosity to your wallet. Please, take them back now.'

'But Kurt,' he says, and I brace myself, because any sentence that comes from Blaine's lips and starts with the phrase "but Kurt" in that kind of tone, will not end in hugs and kisses. 'They're just jeans.'

'They also are eggshell blue. And I think I can see the hint of a pattern in the back pocket. A red and blue check.'

He furrows his eyebrows in confusion. 'Yeah, they've got the same for lining. They're really warm and we're coming into winter...'

I reach for the waistband of the "jeans", looping my fingers through the belt hooks. 'Look at this,' I say. 'You're a teenager, Blaine. You're supposed to wear jeans that hug your hips, not your ribs.'

He pouts, and it is kind of adorable, but this argument is about the pants. 'You told me you hated the guys that wore their jeans around the ankles.'

'Yes, but also, wearing them this high makes you look like you need to find your time machine and get back to your own generation. Very dapper, but also very... grandpa-ish.'

Blaine grabs my hands, holding them up in front of his face and kissing each of my fingers delicately. 'They also come with suspenders,' he whispers.

And then we're both laughing. His hands slide around my back, pulling me closer to him and he presses a rough kiss on my lips.

'Let me keep the pants,' he murmurs.

'Fine,' I reply. 'So long as you don't wear them in public.'


	22. Coffee

**Hooray! One more chapter today and I'll officially be caught up! How amazing is that? And then I can get ahead, so it won't happen again :P I hope you enjoy this one!**

**Also, this is an edit, but I want to know if anyone is interested in making a little Kurt and Blaine adorable tumblr role-play with me. I'm new to the idea, and don't want to join one with lots of smut or anything, but if someone's interested in having a bit of fun with me, I'm thinking setting it a couple of years in the future in New York (seems so cliche, but adorable) and I'd prefer to be Blaine, but only because I write him better in first person.. So if anyone wants to be Kurt or a different character, send me a buzz in a review or a PM, let me know! I'd be excited to start one of these things! Or alternatively, you can put the request in my ask on Tumblr wynniethepoohlove . tumblr . com (just remove the spaces) :D**

**Also, a possible issue may be time zones... I'm in Australia, but there is much overlap between suitable times with the time zones if you're an american :P**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Coffee<strong>_

'Non-fat mocha?' Blaine handed Kurt his coffee with a grin, settling down in his own chair at their favourite table in the Lima Bean.

'Thank you,' Kurt replied, taking a sip of the drink. 'You know I love my coffee.'

Blaine bit his lip, pouting. 'I hope you love me more than coffee.'

'Oh, Blaine, honey.' He reached out to press his hand against his boyfriend's cheek. 'Of course I love you more than coffee.'

The curly haired boy grinned and took another sip. 'Just checking.'

Kurt linked their fingers together neatly against the table, letting his thumb run against Blaine's skin. There was something so calm and serene about the action that he felt compelled to repeat it again.

'Do you ever think about the future?' Blaine's voice is hesitant, worried and when he locks eyes with Kurt, there's a shadow behind them.

'Of course I do.'

'Do you see us still together?'

'Most of the time.' He smiled lightly. 'Other times, when I'm mad at you, I think about what it would be like if you weren't there. It usually doesn't end well.'

Blaine shakes his head softly. 'I can't even see a world without you.' He bit his lip. 'Sometimes, I worry that I'm too invested in you, and that one day, you'll figure out that you could do so much better than Blaine Anderson and move on to bigger and better things, or that something catastrophic will happen and I'll be left without you. And then what will I do? My life won't mean anything.'

Kurt squeezed his hand tighter, reaching out with his free one to brush a loose curl of Blaine's forehead. 'I'm not going anywhere.'

'You always say that, but it doesn't change the feeling that you might.' His smile was apologetic, but the fear was still there. Kurt wondered if he'd ever be able to make it go away fully. Sometimes he wondered if he had a similar look in his eyes.

'I have an answer to alleviate this terrifyingly solemn discussion.' He stood up, pulling Blaine with him and dragging him out of the coffee shop. They were barely outside the door when he stopped. It was raining, and the small veranda was only just keeping them dry. He eyed the rain for a moment.

'Take me into the rain,' he whispered. 'And kiss me.'

And so Blaine did.


	23. Canary

**Another little bit of adorable drabble with absolutely no plot! I want to thank LittleHogwartsGirl for giving me the title 'master of cuteness'. I was going to send you a message in reply, but fanfiction decided to hate me and wouldn't let me reply! So another little cute one. This is a future fic, totally mundane and drabble, but I hope you like it! I'm not fully up to date! :D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Canary<strong>_

When Kurt and Blaine moved into their first apartment, Blaine bought a bird. It was a little thing, bright and yellow with a beautiful voice. They called it Bizet, and it served as a memory to their past, present and future.

Every morning, when Blaine woke up, he would spend five minutes admiring Kurt as he sat at the dresser, completing his moisturizing routine. Then he would slip out of the bedroom towards the living room to feed the bird, and make breakfast for the two of them. It was routine, but it was beautiful, and Blaine loved the complete ease which their mornings had become.

'Hey, Blaine, have you fed, Biz?'

'You know I have,' he called out, reaching up into a top cabinet to pull down sugar and tea. 'Earl Grey today?'

He could almost hear Kurt's eyes rolling from the bedroom. 'Of course.' He smiled to himself and placed the tea bag into a cup, followed by sugar. 'It'll be ready in a minute.'

'Thanks, honey.'

There was a light twitter and Blaine turned towards the bird. 'No, you don't get tea. You get bird food. That is in your feeder. Be happy with that.' He poured hot water into the cup and stirred it gently, smiling to himself as Kurt entered the room.

'Milk?'

'I've just got to put it in.'

'Don't worry, I can do it.' The younger man slipped across to the fridge, grabbing the carton and pouring a slight amount into the cup before taking a sip. 'Perfect. Thanks, Blaine.'

He gave a tiny bow. 'I live to serve.'

Kurt grabbed his arm, pulling him closer. 'I do not need you to serve me, Blaine. I need you to make me tea and whisper romantic things in my ear. Everything else, be just you.'

Blaine shrugged, leaning close to Kurt's ear to press a kiss to the soft skin in front of it. 'I love you.'

'I love you, too.'

A lilting whistle chimed out and as one the two best friends turned towards the bird cage. 'Yeah, we love you too, Bizet.'


	24. Heart

**So another little one shot. this one is a text story, because, you know, i haven't tried it before as a story on its own :) I hope you enjoy it. oh and stupid fanfiction doesn't like my less than symbols, so i guess thats why they're not there :P**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Heart<strong>_

**From Kurt: **hey i'm just on my way back from work. can i grab you anything? xx

**From Blaine: **oh some of that double crunch ice cream and a box of strawberries would be ahmazing! i'll make you a nice dessert :p

**From Kurt: **fine i give in to your fattening requests. but only coz i love you. less than 3

**From Blaine: **you know you do. that's why you keep me around :D oh and because of my great cooking

**From Kurt: **yeah you're cooking is definitely a positive. it outweighs the fact you put katy perry constantly in my head

**From Blaine: **its out theme song kurt! you gotta love it!

**From Kurt: **do i tell you to stop...? no

**From Blaine: **only because you're nice...

**From Kurt: **i'm heading into the store now, so don't expect replies...

**From Blaine: **i love you

**From Blaine: **i really do

**From Blaine: **i really really do

**From Blaine: **hugs and kisses xxxoooo

**From Blaine: **you think im pretty without any make up on

**From Blaine: **you think im funny when i tell the punchline wrong

**From Kurt: **oh shut up

**From Blaine: **I really really do love you... xxx less than 3

**From Kurt: **less than 3


	25. Godparent

**So this is a new authors note, because I did some changes and went about them totally the wrong way, by changing the original document and reuploading, which was stupid, because my authors note wasn't there! So I hope there was nothing important in it that I've now forgotten, but the important bit, why I changed it, is because I decided to write a bit of a spin off one-shot, and I wanted to name the baby Meg. And I'd forgotten that I had already called her Poppy in this one. So here's the edited version, with the name removed. So if you're reading this for the first time, go check out Meg which is about to arrive very soon (and may very well have by the time you read this).. Or if you're coming back because you read Meg and realised my inconsistency (which I will probably mention in the authors note)... Either way, enjoy the mildly (very mildly) edited version of this :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Godparent<strong>_

'And Kurt, I know you and Blaine are living your own busy lives, but we want the two of you to be her godparents.'

The silence that followed this sentiment was tangible.

'Kurt, are you okay?' Blaine asked, slipping his arms around the younger man's waist. 'Is it Rachel? What has she done this time?'

Kurt's voice shook when he replied. 'Rachel, I'm going to have to get back to you.' And he hung up, turning in Blaine's arms to face him. 'She wants us to be the baby's godparents.'

Blaine's jaw dropped, but his arms only tightened around Kurt's waist. 'Us? You and me? Kurt and Blaine?'

'Uh huh.'

'But... why?'

'I don't know... Perhaps she sees her dads in us.'

Blaine bit his lip nervously. 'Do you reckon we'd make good godparents?'

'Well, you would be able to teach her how to jump on furniture. I'm sure Rachel would love that.' Kurt smiled, leaning his forehead against Blaine's.

'And you could teach her about make-up and clothing.'

'You're right,' he said, almost gasping. 'With Rachel as her mum, she'll never survive without an input of good fashion sense.' He pulled away from Blaine, looking at him with sure eyes. 'I think we have to be the baby's godparents.'

'I'm glad. I'd love to have a little tyke over on the weekends.'

Kurt smiled and leaned forward to kiss Blaine lightly. 'I should ring Rachel back.'

'You probably should. She'll be wondering what she did to make you so anxious.'

The younger man nodded to himself and picked up the phone, not letting go of Blaine's hand.

'We're going to be great, don't worry,' Blaine whispered. 'You're going to be amazing.'


	26. Wrong

**So, I watched The Purple Piano Project (after only seeing a few spoilers of the actual episode, pictures of Blaine and Kurt etc) and it was AMAZING! I absolutely adored it, the looks that the two shared and GAH! And the other story lines were great too, but kurt and blaine I loved... **

**Yes, yes, I know. I'm behind. I need to get three done today to make up for it, and that may not happen, but I'll try and get up to date by the weekend or something, as well as getting a couple of new one-shots and some chapters of my ongoing stories up! I hope you enjoy this little one. If theraven-andthewritingdesk from tumblr ever sees this, I hope she'll get where this came from :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wrong<strong>_

Blaine sat at the kitchen table, holding his head in his hands. All he could do was stare at the table, or the skin around his fingernails, or the heavy hardwood door that remained resolutely _shut._

_'Why do you always take it out on me when you get stressed, Blaine? I'm not your stress ball!'_

He'd said the words with malice, his eyes dark and angry, and within seconds he had grabbed his keys and wallet and stormed at the door, closing it with a thud behind him.

And Blaine had just stood there, staring, desperately wishing that he could take back everything he said, treated Kurt better, maybe skipped work entirely and not had to come home stressed. It was his fault, he was in the wrong, but there was nothing he could do. Not now, when Kurt was somewhere out in the world, angry and needing his space.

Blaine grabbed his phone from the table, typing in the numbers quickly and holding it to his ear. He didn't expect him to answer. He didn't.

'Hey, Kurt. I know you're upset, but please, can you just come home and we'll talk about this? I'm freaking out here, and I'm really really sorry. I was wrong, and I promise that I'll make it up to you. Just-' His voice broke. 'Just come home, okay? I'm really worried about you. I love you.'

And he hung up, replacing the phone where it had sat for the past three minutes since he'd made his last call and left the last worried message.

He sat back down again, scooting the chair closer to the table and placing his elbows neatly on the formica top. It was tacky, but Kurt had made sure to pick out something in fashionable colours, and they'd planned to buy a new one as soon as the money became handy. But they'd never gotten round to it.

It stared up at him, the block colour so plain and uniform. This table was so impersonal, it wasn't him and it wasn't Kurt. It was just a necessity and it filled its purpose. What Blaine wanted was a table that meant something, that had memories to go with it, that every time he looked at it, he'd be able to think of Kurt.

Grabbing a permanent marker from the container by the microwave, he uncapped it and scrawled a simple phrase. _I love you. _The black was contrasted against the light table top and he smiled.

_Today, we had a fight. I was stressed, and you were coming down from a fever, and I shouldn't have yelled. I was wrong, and I'm sorry._

He recapped the pen and placed it down on the bench, examining his handiwork. Just as he was deciding on something else to add, a quiet knock echoed around the silent apartment.

He swivelled on the spot as the door slowly opened.

'I'm sorry.' Kurt was standing in the doorway, his hands in his pocket. His lips were curled down in a slight frown, but his eyes had lost their anger, his cheeks less flushed.

'No,' Blaine said quickly, stepping towards him and pulling him into a tight hug. 'I'm sorry. I started it. It's my fault. Blame me.'

The younger man only smiled his little smile and hugged Blaine back. There was a beat and then, 'What have you done to the table?'

* * *

><p><strong>So if you didn't get it, the plan was that every time a memorable something occured, one of them would write it on the table, and slowly it would become filled with memories of their time together. I made make a bit more of a one-shot from this idea, but I have quite a few potential oneshots to make, so I don't know if or when it'll happen :) Keep an eye out for it though!<strong>


	27. Mentor

**So this one is really really short, and you'll hate me for it, but I'm kind of tired, and inspiration for other fics is overpowering this one, but I wanted to give it to you... So it's just a little tiny drabble... There may be more of these little ones in the future, especially on these days when I have to catch up for a couple of days I've missed :). But to keep you happy, I'm pretty sure there will be many a one-shot coming out over the next two weeks, so look out for those, and subscribe to me if you want to know when they arrive :D See you soon!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mentor<strong>_

'I- I don't want to be your mentor anymore.' Blaine's voice was shaking over the phone line, but there was a solidness to it that told Kurt he wasn't messing around.

'But... what does that mean to our friendship?'

There was the slightest pause and then, 'I hope it doesn't do anything, but I can't promise, Kurt.'

'So you're just going to leave me in the lurch?'

'What are you talking about?' And now Blaine's voice is clearly confused. 'When did I say that?'

'You told me you couldn't be my mentor anymore. What else am I supposed to think, Blaine?'

Kurt held the phone in a shaking hand and at Blaine's next words he almost dropped the handset.

'I mean to say, I think I'm in love with you.'

There was another beat, and then - heart racing - Kurt replied. 'I- I think I'm in love with you too.'


	28. Teardrops

**So, I've done it again... I've been inconsistent... However, one more chapter tonight, and I'll be up to date! Ya'll need to send me PMs when I've forgotten to post, okay? Keep me on my toes, and don't let me get behind! School holidays are now on, so there is no excuse for me to just have a fanfiction _explosion _over the next two weeks... Anyway, here is the next chapter... I wrote this literally five minutes ago (and also in five minutes).. But I like it :D Also, a new chapter of Anywhere But Here should be up very very soon, as well as a few one shots once I find the time to write them :) I love you all!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Teardrops<strong>_

Blaine doesn't know what it is, but he there's a twist in his gut when he sees that teardrop on Kurt's cheek. It curls over the smooth skin, perfectly formed, like a work of art. It speaks of pain and anguish, of something that Blaine can't even begin to comprehend but takes over every part of Kurt's life.

'Can I-?' The younger boy asks and Blaine only holds out his arms, nodding.

'Whatever you need.'

Kurt collapses into his arms, burying his face into his shoulders and bunching the material of Blaine's shirt into his fists. 'Thank you, Blaine,' he breathes, letting his body wrack with sobs. It's not supposed to be like this, but Blaine can't help but comfort the boy. He deserves the comfort of someone to just hold him.

'I love you,' he says, and he knows, despite the fact that they've been dating for a while and he's said those words before, that they mean something to Kurt. The fact that he's here, prepared to have him crying into his shoulder is enough for Kurt.

'I love you, too,' he says through his tears.

'You can talk about it,' Blaine murmurs. 'When you're ready, I'll listen.'

'I know you will, Blaine.'

'And I'll do whatever it takes to sort it out, okay?'

'I know.' There's a pause, then, 'How come you're so good to me?'

Blaine let the slightest smile permeate his lips before replying. 'Because you're better than anyone could ever ask for. And I'd miss you if you weren't in my life. Even if I never met you, I think I'd still be searching for you.'

'You think we're soul mates?'

'Sure.' His face is split into a proper grin now. 'Soul mates? True love? Forever? You and I can be anything we want us to be.' He can feel Kurt's tears through his shirt, but the shaking and the sobbing has stopped, and the younger boy lifts his head to catch Blaine's eye.

'I don't know what I'd do without you.'

Blaine only smiles, pressing a kiss to his forehead gently. 'The feeling is completely mutual.'


	29. Dear

**Okay, I think this is the one that gets me up to date again :) I hope you all stick with me through my erratic updating behaviour... I love you all!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dear<strong>_

Dear Kurt,

There's something I've been meaning to tell you for a while and I know I should have just done it sooner but I was worried you might have taken it the wrong way and- Oh, god, I'm rambling through a letter... I'm really really sorry about this...

I should be telling you all this in person, I really should. We've been dating for two years, and good friends before that. I shouldn't be worried. But for some reason, I am. So I decided, the best course of action would be for me to just write this all down and give it to you, and then you could read it over when I'm not there so I don't have to see your reaction. And if you take it badly, you can just walk away and never talk to me again and we won't have to have the awkward conversation.

Well, I guess I should probably just get to it already, shouldn't I? The thing is, Kurt Hummel, I think I'm madly in love with you. Not just a teenage romance, not just a two-year stint. I think what I feel for you is forever... And I want to prove that to you, by giving you a promise ring.

I know its not really a commitment, but to me, it is. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And I know its too soon to be planning anything, but I wanted to show you that I want to stick with you through it all. So I hope you remember that, and I hope you accept the ring. I've got it in my pocket right now, and I'm going to keep it with me. If you agree, come find me, and I'll give it to you. I'll probably get down on one knee or something incredibly romantic like that.

I love you... That's all there is to it.

And now, I'd rather like you to put me out of my misery right now, so either come find me, or just take this letter and leave the apartment or something... Or, I don't know... I just... God, I don't even know what I'm saying...

Let me know, okay?

I love you...

Blaine


	30. Embrace

**So here's another one for you! Just something small and adorable! Also, sometime today if my muses agree, there shall be a couple of oneshots stemming from chapters of this. The first one will be a kind of continuation to the chapter called "Godparents" and it's going to be called "Meg". You'll see why when you see it, though feel free to make your guesses! The second one has a high possibility of continuing further, but only as my muses desire, so don't expect any kind of regular updates on it. It's going to be called "A Table Full Of Memories", and comes from the chapter "Wrong". So keep an eye out for those, and if you're fans of Anywhere But Here, my Blaine story, yes, there will be new chapters soon. They're written I'm just waiting for my lovely beta flossticle to get back to me with them, and I'm not going to rush her, because I want them to be the best they can be :) So yes, the moral of this story is LOOK OUT FOR MORE STORIES :D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Embrace<strong>_

Strong arms circle his waist, pulling him backwards into Blaine's embrace. There is something comforting about the touch and Kurt settles into it, letting his head sit comfortable against his boyfriend's collarbone.

The movie runs in front of them, and even though Kurt was the one that pushed for them to watch it, he finds his attention waning. Instead, he concentrates on the way Blaine's fingers occaisonally dig tighter into his stomach or spread flat across the fabric of his shirt. The way he can hear him breathe, and when he swallows, Kurt can almost feel it.

Cautiously and carefully, he covers Blaine's hand with his, linking their fingers together. He smiles, and he knows Blaine is doing the same. This synchronization, that is what Kurt loves. The way that in such a short space of time, being like this, just leaning against each other, has become natural for the two of them. Over the summer, it stopped being awkward when they first decided to sit down. Instead, hands reached for each other casually, as if they belonged together.

But Kurt knew it was anything but casual. When Blaine's body touched his, even if it was only the edge of his fingertips, sparks flew up his arms, settled somewhere near his cheekbones as if to say "Hey, lookie here. Kurt Hummel is still nervous about his boyfriend". But it wasn't nerves exactly. It was more... excitement. And not in any kind of horny teenager way. It was the promise of affection and care. It made Kurt feel loved, and as if nothing else in the world even mattered.

'Hey, you've got that thinking look on,' Blaine whispers into his ear, squeezing a little tighter. 'Something you wanna tell me?'

Kurt shakes his head. 'No. I'm just thinking about you.'

'Good thing?'

'Aren't they always good things?'

Blaine shrugs. 'Sometimes.'

'When are they _not _good things?'

The older boy laughs. 'I don't know. It's your mind.' He presses the lightest of kisses against the back of Kurt's head and the sensation spreads down Kurt's body, making him shiver.

'I love you,' he whispers softly.

'That was unexpected.'

But Kurt only smiles. 'If you'd been in my head, it wouldn't have been.' And he leans back against Blaine further, squeezing his hand. 'And anyway, it's true.'

There's a pause and then, 'I love you too.'


	31. Willing

**SPOILERS FOR 3x02 OF GLEE! Don't read this chapter if you don't want to be spoiled for that... Just don't do it! It's like, major spoilers!**

**But anyway, if you do read, I hope you enjoy it :D**

_**Willing**_

'Would you mind reading for Tony?'

Blaine blinks. And then he bites his lip. Is he willing to take that risk? To read for the part when he knows Kurt wants it, and when he knows the struggles Kurt's having to get this part.

He looks to the side of the stage, searching for an answer. He pulls his lip between his teeth, toying with it for a moment. His eyes dart. He doesn't know what to do.

* * *

><p>'Sure,' he says carefully. 'I- I can do that.'<p>

'Great! We won't make you do it tonight, but tomorrow? Come back in at 4 and we'll watch you read through it.'

Miss Pillsbury shoots Blaine a thumbs up and he shakily returns it, stepping off the stage, out of the spotlight, away from their prying eyes.

He reaches into his pocket, drawing out his phone. He'd felt it vibrate during his talk with the directors, but he'd ignored it. Flipping it open, he carefully reads the words.

_That was a great audition, Blaine. You did fabulousy. They love you._

And there it is. The full stop at the end of the sentence. Blaine couldn't say he isn't expecting it, but it still stings. Upsetting Kurt, purposely agreeing to something that he _knew _would upset Kurt? That was what hurt Blaine the most about his decision.

_I agreed to read for the part, _he types out. _I know that you want the role, but I didn't know what else to say... I want the part too..._

The reply comes all too quickly.

_That's fine Blaine. Whatever. Do what you like._

_Kurt?_

Blaine stares at his phone, willing for something to appear on it that will make him feel as if he is making the right decision. It _is _the right decision. He's allowed to try out for the part. Just because Kurt wants the part, doesn't mean he's not allowed to try his best. Right? _Right?_

* * *

><p>'I can't do that,' he says softly.<p>

'What? Why not?'

'I- I don't want the part.'

Artie raises an eyebrow as if to say "why are you being so stupid?" 'It's the lead, Blaine.'

'I know. And I'm a junior.' He holds his breath and says the lie that he knows the directors won't buy. But he needs to say it. Because it's Kurt's senior year, not his, and it's Kurt who needs this role more than anything. 'I don't feel ready for the responsibility of the lead at this point in time.'

'You were the lead singer of the Warblers last year. As a sophomore.'

'I know, but-' He bites his lip, willing the words to sound natural. 'The stage is different, and I'm not that great at remembering lines.'

Coach Bieste gives him a piercing look, but as one, the three directors nod, allowing him leave of the stage. He takes it at a run.

_That was a great audition, Blaine. You did fabulousy. They love you._

He types out his reply as he scoops up his school bag from its spot backstage and runs out of the auditorium.

_I turned down the offer._

_What?_

There's no hesitation when he types the next words. _I couldn't do it. You need that part, Kurt, and agreeing to audition means just another competitor for you. I couldn't do that. Not when it's your senior year. _

The reply seems to take an age to arrive and Blaine's already climbing into his car when it does.

_Really?_

_Of course._

_Where are you?_

Blaine frowns, but replies.

_Okay, I'm coming to talk to you._

And then Kurt is at his window, tapping it gently. Blaine winds it down and smiles as his boyfriend leans against the door.

'You turned it down?' His lips are curving up in a smile.

'Yep.' Blaine returns it.

'You did that for me?'

'Of course I did. What was I supposed to do? Ruin that for you?'

Kurt sighs and steps away from the window to slip around to the other side of the car and climb in. 'You liked you were going to,' he says when he's settled in the seat.

Blaine nods slightly in agreement. 'I thought about it. But then I realised I'll have heaps of opportunities. I didn't want to hurt you for just one.'

Kurt grins and holds out his hand for Blaine to take. The junior accepts it. 'I love you.'


	32. Wording

**This is a bit of a long one, but I really hope you enjoyed it! This was inspired in part by theraven-andthewritingdesk and she'll know why :D It is also partly inspired by a cute one-shot I read on here this afternoon, entitled Stay Perfect, which involved notes and poetry and was just so gorgeously perfect... It prompted me to write this, which has been kind of floating in my head for a while. I hope you like it :D**

**Oh and I'm so sorry I'm so behind! I hope to catch up as soon as possible!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wording<strong>_

When Kurt blinks the sleep from his eyes and reaches to turn of his alarm, the first thing he notices is the slightly rough texture of paper beneath his fingertips. He smiles and presses the button down on his clock to stifle the loud, incessant beeping before turning on his side to read the words on the paper.

_Other men said they have seen angels,  
><em>_But I have seen thee  
><em>_And thou art enough.  
><em>_-G. Moore_

It's written in Blaine's lazy scrawl, followed by a short message.

_I had to leave early. I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye, but you were sleeping so peacefully, and it pained me to even imagine shaking that image of peace from your beautiful face. I love you._

Kurt frowned, for the first time noticing the lack of heat from the body that usually resided beside him. His eyes tried to close again, hoping to settle back into sleep so as to have Blaine beside him when he woke up. But it was a pointless wish, and he sat up, pushing the duvet from around his waist and climbing out of the large, empty bed.

His bare feet shuffled on the wooden floor and he stepped into the bathroom reaching for his cleanser. On the bottle was taped a small scrap of paper. He pulled it off and read the note.

_I have found men who didn't know how to kiss.  
><em>_I've always found time to teach them.  
><em>_-Mae West_

_I promise to kiss you like crazy when I get home. It's going to be late, but stay up for me? And remember that I love you._

Kurt let a smile cross his lips before setting down the note and beginning his morning routine. It wouldn't do to let the notes take over his day.

* * *

><p>He reached up to the top shelf to remove the box of cereal. He didn't know why the kept it there. The cabinet was too high for Blaine to reach, but Kurt assumed that it was okay. Blaine never ate cereal anyway. He poured a small amount into a bowl and he'd almost covered it with milk when he noticed the note. It was folded up tight, but the liquid had still remained away from it so he could read it.<p>

_To live is like to love -  
>All reason is against it,<br>And all healthy instinct for it.  
>-Samuel Butler<em>

_I hope you didn't ruin this. I thought putting this in food would be romantic, and I kept with it, but I have a feeling you might have poured the milk on it anyway. Well, if you can still read it, I just wanted to let you know that I'm writing these to tell you how amazing you are! I know you don't like me saying it, but there is no one like you, and you are absolutely gorgeous... So look out for these all day. I've been planning this for a while..._

Kurt grinned, leaning against the counter as he read the words over again. '"I've been planning this for a while"...' he whispered to himself. Then he reached for the milk, desperate to find the next note for the day.

* * *

><p>It arrived in the form of a scrunched up piece of paper in the fruit bowl when he grabbed his customary morning apple. He flattened it out against the bench hastily and drew in the words with a hunger he'd never known himself to possess.<p>

_I love thee, I love but thee  
>With a love that shall not die<br>__Till the sun grows cold  
>And the stars grow old.<br>-William Shakespeare_

_So as I'm sure you've guessed, these are all quotes about love, and romance, and you. They're probably cheesy, but I'm always a little cheesy, aren't I, so it's not a big difference... I hope you notice them throughout your day, and I'm sorry if you don't like them, but they're going to keep being there. I can't really take them back now, can I? I love you, Kurt x_

It was the first of the notes with a kiss on the end, and it made Kurt smile. 'I love you, too,' he whispered, but there was no one to hear him. He grabbed a textbook from its place on the bookshelf and pushed the note into it, carefully not to tear the small slip of paper. He rushed around the house, grabbing the others he had found and placing them into the next pages. It was only as he was about to put the book into his shoulder bag that one sheet fell out. He picked it up in careful hands, preparing to slide it back between the pages when he noticed the words. They were ones he hadn't seen before.

_Seduce my mind and you can have my body,  
>Find my soul and I'm yours forever.<br>__-Anonymous_

_I thought you might stick them in here. It's your favourite book to draw out when you're in a reading mood, this Shakespeare omnibus. But needless to say, I've left something in a few others that we high on the list as well, just in case. I can just imagine you looking for them now. I love you_

Kurt sighed, holding the omnibus close to his chest. It _was _his favourite book to read, and it meant something that Blaine remembered. But what other books would he have left them in? He scanned the shelf, searching it for something he read often. His eyes fell on a stack of wedding magazines that he'd left sitting on the coffee table. They were now stacked neatly at the end of the bookshelf. He pulled out the first and flicked it open, searching for the note. There was none there and he reached for the second. Between its pages, the small sheet fell out.

_Your voice makes me tremble inside  
>And your smile is an invitation<br>For my imagination to go wild.  
>-Anonymous<em>

_So, I put this here because I wasn't sure where you'd decide to put the notes I'd given you. I was thinking the Shakespeare omnibus, but I wasn't sure, so here and one other place is my backup. I trust you'll know where to find it. I love you_

Kurt felt his stomach twist and he placed the note aside to preserve it in the omnibus once he found the final message. It had to be here somewhere. Something heavy, that he was likely to read. His eyes fell upon Blaine's songbook, the one he wrote his own thoughts and words down in. It was bound in heavy leather, a thick notebook that Kurt had picked up for him at a night market on the streets of SoHo. Kurt sometimes enjoyed just looking at it, flipping the roughly bound pages and tracing his fingers over the words.

He pulled it from the shelf, placing it on his lap before turning to the last page that had been written on. A piece of notepaper was pressed inside and he read it quickly.

_A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature  
>To stop speech when words become superfluous.<br>-Ingrid Bergman_

_I wrote that and really wanted to kiss you so I did, but you stayed asleep... I don't know if you looked here first, but if you did, I'm glad to know you've been reading my music when I'm not looking. And check the Shakespeare omnibus and somewhere else you might look. I love you_

Kurt smiled and slid the final piece of paper between the pages of the omnibus. He couldn't wait to find the rest of the day's notes, to read each one and let the grin spread across his face. And he couldn't wait until Blaine arrived home and he could kiss him, and tell him how much he loved the notes. He wished he could just tell him now.

Why _couldn't _he tell him now? He had a phone, and Blaine had a phone. He could just dial the number or even send a text, that way he wouldn't distract Blaine from his work, but could still tell him how much he appreciated him, and the messages. He reached for his shoulder bag, pulling his cell phone from his pocket. His went to dial the number and his fingers hit rough paper.

Kurt almost laughed out loud. It seemed Blaine had thought of _everything. _There was another quote scrawled on the paper and he removed it from his phone gingerly.

_Once in awhile,  
>Right in the middle of an ordinary life,<br>__Love gives us a fairy tale.  
>-Anonymous<em>

_Don't do it. I know you'll want to call me and tell me how much you appreciate me leaving these notes for you, but I want you to wait. I want you to keep that beautiful smile on your face, and keep finding the notes, and then when I get home, you can tell me everything. Anything and everything... And I will tell you how much I love you. As always x_

Kurt smiled and shoved his phone into his pocket, swinging his bag over his shoulder and grabbing the Shakespeare omnibus before rushing out the door.

* * *

><p>The small clothes store where he worked was filled with customers when Kurt arrived. They were a popular place for such a small location, and the elderly woman who was his employer looked harried as she bustled a husband and wife duo towards the fitting rooms at the rear.<p>

'Sorry I'm late!' Kurt called out, reaching the counter and sliding his bag underneath it. 'I was up early, but then Blaine had left these little-'

'I understand, Kurt,' Mrs Ransom said, pressing a piece of paper into his hand. 'Here's your pay slip for the last week. You forgot to grab it last night. Oh, and Miss Henry over there needs assistance in finding a dress suitable for a work function.'

Kurt nodded and slipped the piece of paper into his pocket without looking at it, moving instead towards the customer who was giving him a hopeful smile. And like that, he was into the bustling pace of working at a boutique.

* * *

><p>It was his morning break by the time he thought to pull out the slip to see what his pay had been. He was searching for the numbers preceded by the dollar sign, and it was only he'd roved his eyes over the paper that he realised it was handwritten. And there was no amount of money written on it.<p>

_Love is that condition in which the happiness of another person is essential to your own.  
>-Robert A. Heinlein<em>

_I hope that you're happy I managed to persuade Mrs Ransom to give this to you, and to do so in a way that you wouldn't guess. I wanted it to be a surprise, and I hope it was so. I hope you're having a good time at work, and its not too busy. I hope you have time to rest and think of me. And most of all, I hope that in everything you do, not just this, and not just your work, that you are happy. It is the only thing that means the most to me. Heinlein must be right, because I love you like crazy. x_

Kurt smiled and slipped the note into his bag, between the pages of the omnibus.

* * *

><p>During his lunch break, a call came into Kurt's phone. At first, he thought it would be Blaine, but of course not. He'd specifically asked for no contact. Instead, the number on the line was unfamiliar. He drew the cell to his ear, listening.<p>

'Hello, Kurt Hummel?'

'Yes?'

'Are you comfortable? Having your lunch break?'

'Uh- yes?'

'I have a message for you.' And then Kurt knew what this was about. This was about the notes. This was a _new _note.

'What is it?' he almost whispered.

'He tells you, _"For every beauty there is an eye somewhere to see it. For every truth there is an ear to hear it. For every love there is a heart to receive it." _And he tells you to remember to bring home something for dinner. He says not to cook, just to buy something nice. And perhaps a bottle of wine.' The man on the other end was smiling, Kurt could tell.

'Who are you?' he asked.

'I'm a messenger. And that is all.' And he hung up.

Kurt couldn't deny that he was confused, but he only smiled lightly and slid his phone back into his pocket.

* * *

><p>On the way home, Kurt stopped past a salad bar, collecting a variety of tubs and a large chicken before catching the subway home. He sat down in his usual seat, leaning against the wall and running his eyes along the length of the bulletin board. There were maps and advertisements, and then, in the bottom left hand corner, right beside his seat, a small hand written note. He pulled it from its place.<p>

_What we need to know about loving is no great mystery. We all know what constitutes loving behaviour; we need but act upon it, not continually question it. Over-analysis often confuses the issue and in the end brings us no closer to insight. We sometimes become too busy classifying, separating, and examining, to remember that love is easy. It's we who make it complicated.  
>-Leo Buscaglia <em>

_Love with you, Kurt, is not complicated at all..._

He took the note from its spot smiling, and slid it into his bag. He was almost home and as he reached his apartment building, he took the steps two at a time.

It was only when he reached the doorway that he stopped, his eyes caught by the small note as his fingers curled around the door handle.

_I don't have a quote this time. All I can say is "open the door". Inside, I will show you how much you mean to me._

And he pushed the door open. On the other side of the threshold was Blaine, smiling his tiny smile. He reached out a hand, holding it out for Kurt to take. There was a serene beauty about it all, an unspoken word that passed between the two of them.

'I love you,' Blaine whispered.

'I know,' was Kurt's only reply.


	33. Frustration

**Here ya go! I'm trying to catch up, but its sooo difficult when I've got homework and tumblr... gah, tumblr... And Klaine sex riots and Chris Colfer sex riots... this is what is ruining my life... I'm going to fail my exams, I can see it...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Frustration<strong>_

They'd been dating four months. And in all that time, Blaine Anderson had never seen Kurt Hummel without a shirt. He only ever saw what Kurt wanted him to see: the expanse of a neck, the strong muscles of his arms. Whenever his hands strayed to Kurt's hemline, there was always a firm shake of the head and a prompt end to any attempts of forward moving.

And Blaine was getting frustrated.

'Come on, Kurt,' he sighed when his hands were drawn from his boyfriend's hips one evening as they kissed in Blaine's empty house. He'd been hoping to progress this evening, at least to the shirts-off stage. There was no chance of interruption and Blaine had been planning to reap that for all he was worth.

He'd forgotten about Kurt's evasiveness of naked chests.

'What, Blaine? I'm not comfortable. You promised we'd stop when I got uncomfortable.'

'If!' Blaine argued. 'If!' He crossed his arms over his chest and frowned, rocking back on his heels slightly. 'What are you so afraid of?'

'What do you mean?'

'I mean, you're perfectly happy to kiss until we're blue in the face, but if I go anywhere near your shirt, you freak.'

Kurt bit his lip but shook his head. 'It's nothing.'

'No, it's not nothing. We've been skirting around this for ages. What's wrong?'

'Nothing's wrong, Blaine!'

'Hey, don't get defensive,' he said, holding up his hands in surrender. His voice lowered to a whisper. 'I love you. I just want to know what upsets you so much.'

Kurt ran his teeth of his lip again and chewed at a nail uncertainly.

'i- I can't.'

Blaine reached out, taking his hands in his own experimentally and kissing each one. 'Tell me,' he breathed.

Kurt seemed to mull his words over and then, expelling a deep breath, he began.

'I love you, I do, Blaine,' he murmured, running his thumbs over the backs of his hands. 'And don't ever doubt that, but you can't see my chest.'

'Why not?'

'I- I'm not attractive, Blaine.'

Blaine frowned. 'What are you talking about? You're gorgeous!'

'Not there,' Kurt breathed. 'Not like you.'

'What do you mean, "not like me"?'

'I mean, you're tanned, and have muscles and you've got that thin layer of hair that just so _manly-'_

'You think I'm not attracted to your smooth, alabaster skin? And don't tell me you don't have muscles. I've felt them through your shirt.'

'I-'

'Kurt, let me show you. Let me show you how beautiful you are.'

The older boy nodded, leaning forward until Blaine's hands curled tight into his shirt. He lifted it slowly, revealing creamy white skin inch by inch. He hummed in pleasure, leaning down to press a soft kiss against the muscles of Kurt's stomach.

He breathed in deeply, absorbing the smell of cotton and _Kurt _and reveling in it. He used his hands to tug his boyfriend's shirt higher and press quick, breathless kisses to the smooth skin. His lips ghosted over the muscles and he let his tongue trace the line of the taut flesh.

'_Blaine,' _Kurt whined from above him, twisting his fingers through his curls. He dropped his chin to his chest, letting out a shaky breath. 'I- I get it. I get it! You can let go now!'

But Blaine wasn't stopping just yet. He slid his hands up Kurt's sides, capturing the shirt in his hands and pushing it up and over Kurt's shoulders. The older boy relented, and for the first time in their dating life, Blaine pulled back to observe the smooth expanse of skin that was Kurt's chest.

'God, I love you,' he breathed lightly, his breath tickling the skin.

'Blaine,' Kurt whispered, reaching out to lift his head so they were face to face. He pressed a light kiss to Blaine's lip and pressed their foreheads tightly together.

'Mm?'

'_Thank you.'_

'For what?'

Kurt bit his lip but smiled. 'For showing me, in only a minute, to not be afraid. And to let you in, because you are amazing.'

Blaine just smiled and dropped lower to kiss along the planes of Kurt's chest again. He certainly didn't feel frustrated anymore.


	34. Warming

**I'm trying to catch up, I promise! It's difficult too, though! I seem busier during my holidays than I am during school time, which sucks, and I'm not sure whether I like one, but I hope you do! Tell me what you think :) **

_**Warming**_

The rain falls heavily around the trees, soaking the cool earth. The wind rattles the Ohio house, pushing on the window panes and whistling through down the chimney. Inside the confines of brick and plaster, Kurt huddles himself tighter against the back of the couch, pulling the blanket around his shoulders. The reverse-cycle is going full blast, but the house is large, and the heat manages to escape before it warms any of the occupants.

He shivers, curling his knees up into his chest and turns up the TV, trying to block out the sound of the wind and rain. There is a sudden thunder crash and the screen turns blank, taking the lights with it.

'_Shit.'_

Kurt scrambles from his place on the couch, rushing to the back door to lock it and then checking the windows. His parents are out of town and his stepbrother, Finn, is at Puck's for the night. The house is his to himself, which was perfectly alright until the storm started. Now, he feels suddenly and very much _alone._

He scampers back to the sofa as soon as he's sure all entrances are secure. There's candles in the draw of the coffee table and he pulls one out, lighting it carefully with a match. His face is bathed in shadow, and he wishes he'd thought to grab his iPod from his room while he was up. Without the safety of his Wicked soundtrack, the rain seems heavier, the thunder and wind louder.

There's a heavy knock on the door and Kurt jumps. Hesitantly, he wraps the blanket around himself tighter and makes his way on shaky feet towards the door. Through the peephole he sees dark hair, bedraggled and wet. It frames a soft face, and when the visitor reaches up a hand to knock again and his eyes become visible, Kurt's rushes to pull the wood out of his way and pull him into the house.

_'Blaine!'_

The younger boy gives him a sad smile and lets himself be crushed, wet clothes and all, against Kurt's chest. He presses his head into the soft skin of Kurt's shoulder and breathes in his scent. 'Hey,' he whispers.

'What's wrong with you, Blaine? We're in the middle of an electrical storm and you choose this moment to drop by for a chat? Do you have no brain cells in that gorgeous little head of yours?'

He's expecting a laugh for a reply, but Blaine says nothing. He only lifts his eyes to catch Kurt's and hopes to god that there is no judgement.

'Oh, Blaine, what _happened?'_

He bites his lip and motions to enter the house before continuing. He's drenched to the core and wishes he had thought of the storm and packed an umbrella. Sadly, he doesn't think it would have helped in this storm.

'Dad- dad doesn't get it.'

Those words are enough and Kurt is suddenly propelling Blaine into the kitchen, dropping his blanket in the hallway and rushing up to his bedroom to pull out a spare set of clothes and underwear.

'Here,' he says, pushing them into Blaine's arms. 'Change into the dry clothes and then we'll talk.'

The dark haired boy gives a thankful smile and slips out of his wet shirt, holding it out for Kurt to take. He dumps it into the sink and turns politely around so his boyfriend can change.

'Thanks,' Blaine whispers and wraps his arms around Kurt's waist, pressing his chin gently against the crook in his shoulder.

'So,' Kurt says softly. He turns in Blaine's arms, wrapping his own around the boy's neck. 'What does your dad not get? Something to do with you and me I suppose?'

Blaine nods, shaking a damp curl out of his eyes. 'He- he says he thinks I'm too committed. He says we're only teenagers, and teenagers should relax and date heaps of people, and try their hand at different relationships. And I said I only wanted you.'

'Oh, _baby.' _Kurt presses a gentle kiss to the end of Blaine's nose before unwrapping his arms and linking their fingers together to pull him into the living room. 'Now, let's get you properly warmed up. You look like you could cool down ice.'

He reaches for Blaine, pulling him down onto the couch beside him. His arms snake around his waist, holding him close, and he presses their lips together in a warm kiss. 'I love you, okay?' he whispers, trying to pass all the heat he possibly can to Blaine. 'And whatever you dad says, I know that we - you and I - are going to go the distance. Because I won't _let _you run off with someone else. Your mine to keep.'

And Blaine smiled, leaning into Kurt's caresses. 'How is it that as soon as I get here and into warm clothes, it doesn't seem so bad?'

The older boy grinned and kissed the top of Blaine's head. 'That's what being in love does to you.'


	35. Imperative

**So again, I'm not up to date! I'm sorry I'm sorry! I promise, as soon as I manage it, it will be done! :D An empty promise, I know. Hopefully it won't be too long into the future! But the chapters are getting longer now, and more plotty, so that's a positive :D I need to get back to some quick drabbles, then it will be faster! :D**

**Tell me what you think, send me your thoughts! And I forgot to say, after I mentioned a while back that I was looking to do a roleplay, that my friend Emily and I have set that up, so if you want to come follow us and see what we do, we have a Kurt and a Blaine, and a Brittany (hey Brittany, come check us out! We haven't heard from you in a while!)... So if you want to add to that feel free. Kurt and Blaine are, respectively:**

**coffeedatesandbroadway . tumblr . com**

**charming-blaine . tumblr . com**

**I'm so so sorry, but I can't remember the link to Brittany right now :/ So come check us out, if you're that way inclined. We're flirty, but nowhere near smutty... Damn, me and my innocence... :P But yes, do that!**

**I love you all, my loyal readers and those who are just checking me out for the first time! I thank you for taking the time out to read this story! And now I'll let you get to it! Adios!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Imperative<strong>_

_T-minus 0300 hours and counting_

Kurt slipped into the senior commons, scanning the room before motioning for Jeff and Nick to follow him. The heavy wood furniture was positioned near the centre of the room and together they hauled it to the edges, careful not to scratch the polished floor or dint the walls.

'Okay, so the note said he was going to meet me in the courtyard at four, right?'

Nick and Jeff nodded in response.

'And David and Thad assure you it's to declare his love for me on a public forum, seeing as it's our anniversary?'

'Definitely. He asked the Warblers to reprise their classic arrangement of Teenage Dream, despite the fact that its Wes' arrangement, and he's out of state at college, leaving us to work around his absence with a series of inexperienced freshmen. Blaine seemed unfazed by this fact.'

'Great!' Kurt exclaimed. 'Well, that's okay, because if all goes according, you won't have to perform the number.'

Nick frowned, stepping slightly closer to Kurt as he whispered, 'Where exactly are you going with all this?'

'Well, I can't have my boyfriend planning a spectacle for our one year anniversary and not plan a counter one, can I?' he laughed. 'That's completely unromantic!' He stepped towards the piano, drawing from the compartment beneath its seat a thick sheaf of papers. 'And that is why it is of the utmost importance that Blaine cannot be allowed to enter this room until three o'clock this afternoon.'

'But,' Jeff said, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 'We're scheduled for an emergency, last minute Teenage Dream-based Warbler rehearsal this afternoon at thr-'

Nick cut him off, hitting him on the shoulder. 'Exactly!'

'Oh...'

* * *

><p><em>T-minus 0230 hours and counting<em>

Blaine climbed the staircase to the senior commons, rolling his shoulders slightly to reposition the fall of his blazer. He needed a moment by himself to just sit, breathe and think before this performance.

'Hey, Blaine.' Jeff caught his arm, twirling him back down the staircase. Nick quickly captured his other shoulder and together they almost manhandled him back to the first floor.

'Uh- hey, guys. What's up? I was just going into the-'

'Senior commons?'

'Can't.'

'They're fumigating.'

Blaine frowned. 'Today?'

'Yep. Really dangerous.'

'Toxic fumes and all that.'

He let them lead him towards the cafeteria, hardly managing to balance himself as they propelled him forward. 'Butwhat about our rehearsal?'

'They said they'll be finished by three.'

'But don't fumes from those things linger for days? What was the infestation?'

Jeff paused for a second before bursting out, 'Ninja rats!'

'_Ninja _rats?' Blaine asked.

'Yeah, exactly!'

He narrowed his eyes but said nothing as they lead him to the lunch line and ordered.

* * *

><p>'Phew!' Kurt said, turning from the window where he had been watching Nick, Jeff and Blaine. 'Close call.'<p>

Thad leaned against the fireplace, staring down at the visitors badge that seemed out of place on his chest. 'So, Kurt, what brings us to the fine halls of Dalton when we're _ex-_council members?' He smiled. 'We know why Blaine wants us, why you?'

Kurt reached for the pile of papers now resting atop the piano and pulled it close to his chest. 'Jeff, Nick and Cameron have got the top job now. And I don't trust them.'

'I'm sure they're perfectly capable leaders if they were fairly elected by their peers.'

Kurt shook his head. 'Fairness didn't come into at all. Bribery, maybe. Nick promised he'd ban the gavel and Jeff promised to put it to good use. From what I've heard, they've started the Great Gavel War of 2011.'

David raised an eyebrow in interest.

'If you thought Wes was bad,' was all Kurt said, however.

'So what's the plan? That asked, motioning towards the stack of papers.

'This,' Kurt said, holding up a single sheet. 'Is my romantic gesture. And I know how much the Warblers love singing with sheets of paper flying everywhere. I plan to cover this room with them.'

David nodded respectfully. 'How long did it take you to make all those?'

'With an industrial photocopier and my New Directions friends? An impressive five hours.'

It _was_ impressive and Thad nodded his approval.

'So do you reckon the Warblers can get the song down-pat?'

David almost scoffed. 'Of course we can. We're the Dalton Academy Warblers!'

'Correction,' Kurt replied. 'You _were _the Dalton Academy Warblers. Now you're just a group of guys who used to go to school together, who are going to help a friend in need surprise his boyfriend on their anniversary.'

* * *

><p><em>T-minus 0100 and counting<em>

Crowding fifteen boys into the senior commons wasn't normally a big deal. It was a lot harder when avoiding Blaine was a big issue. Warblers arrived in dribs and drabs, each sneaking into the room and shaking Kurt's hand before sitting down on one of the couches or tables around the edges of the room to chat to a friend while they waited.

'We have an hour,' Kurt called out to the group, smoothing down his shirt nervously. 'That may feel like a lot of time to you, but to me, that seems like no time at all! Has anybody got water?' Somebody handed him a drink bottle and he took it thankfully. 'Oh, god,' he whispered to himself. 'What's Blaine going to think? He set up so much, and I just shot it all to the ground! He's going to hate me! He's going to break up with me, and we've been together a _year.'_

'Kurt.' David placed a restraining hand on his shoulder. 'Calm down. You know what you're doing. He's going to love it. He's going to love _you.'_

'H-how do you know?'

The older boy just rolled his eyes and pushed Kurt down into a chair, encouraging him to take deep breaths.

* * *

><p><em>T-minus 0010 and counting<em>

'Come on, Jeff,' Blaine said, pushing out of the boys grasp. 'You've gotta let me go. We've got to get this rehearsal done before four, otherwise the whole thing will be a disaster!'

'Cool your jets,' Nick muttered, but both he and Jeff released Blaine, letting him stalk up the stairs agitatedly. His hand was on the cell phone in his pocket, as if he was waiting for a call.

'What's up?' Jeff called after him.

'Nothing.'

'No, really. You're jumpy.'

'I just haven't heard from Kurt, is all.'

The council members shot each other a look. 'Uh- maybe he's busy.'

'It's our anniversary, Jeff. Why wouldn't he call?' Blaine pulled the phone from his pocket and check it again before stuffing it back into the depths of cotton and thread.

'Maybe he has a good reason,' Jeff mumbled to himself, but Blaine was already halfway up the staircase and didn't hear him.

* * *

><p><em>T-minus zero hours<em>

'Hey, guys, Kurt's not-' Blaine stepped through the door of the senior commons, pausing in the frame as he took in the site in front of him. The floor was littered with sheets of paper and his first thought was _Oh, no, I'll have to clean this up. _But then he got a good look at them.

Each one had something slightly different. There was a large 'I' and then a heart, but then the phrase beneath that differed from paper to paper.

_...the way you smile when you think it's only me looking_

_...when you sing for me_

_...when you laugh and the whole world laughs along_

_...when you worry that you care too much_

He looked up, scanning the room for the face he _knew _must be there. And he caught Kurt's eyes, blue-grey hitting hazel, and he almost blinked at the force in that gaze. That wasn't a _hey, I didn't notice you there _glance. That was a _Blaine Anderson, this has been planned for a long time and you are going to appreciate it _glance. God, did he appreciate it.

'Kurt,' he breathed. 'What did you do?'

'I hijacked your gesture,' the older boy replied. He laughed and stepped towards Blaine, holding out his hands for the boy to take. 'You were going to sing Teenage Dream. Our song. The song from when we first met. I'm going to sing Blackbird to you. The song that proved to you that you were in love with me.' He motioned with his hands to the papers around him. 'Like I'm in love with you.'

And he began to sing.

The words flowed from his mouth beautifully, serenely. There wasn't the sadness in the notes that there had been the first time. Instead, the song was filled with an inexplicable joy, but it felt no less right. Kurt pulled Blaine's hands to his chest, holding them there and sung directly to him. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the Warblers were backing Kurt up, even David and Thad, who were present only at Blaine's insistence.

But it didn't matter, because Kurt was singing to him. On their anniversary.

And he hadn't forgotten.

The song came to a close and Blaine leaned his forehead against his boyfriend's, smiling brightly. 'You remembered. I thought you'd forgotten, but you were planning this all along.'

Kurt grinned and leaned forward quickly to peck him on the lips. 'Well, I couldn't let you beat me, could I?'

Blaine just grinned. 'I love you.'


End file.
